Untrue Love
by VinsDaredevillvr
Summary: Story Completed:What happenes when a new chick comes into town and it was somebody from their past? Will it be a good thing or a bad?
1. Disclamer

Hey guys, I just wanted to say that me and a friend are writing this fanfiction. We wanted to let you know that we won't post the next chapter until we get at least up to 5 reviews. We want to make sure that it's worth our time. Thanks, Daredevil and Brie

We also decided that we were going to put the diclamer at the very begining cause we were pretty sure everyone was sick of seeing it in the begining of every single chapter. We also want to thank Princess Hermione for helping use try to get more people to read it. And if you haven't read any of her storied, you should; They are really good.!!! Toodles.

Disclamer: We don't own any of the characters of The Fast And The Furious( Unfortunatly:::Drool Dom:::) So please don't sue us, we are poor and want to move to LA in 4 years. And if we did own any characters from TFATF it would have to be Dom because he is just irasistable and too yummy for words. The character's we do own though are Connar, Spooky guy you won't know the name of yet until a couple of chapters later, and Daredevil. Hope you enjoy!!!!! P.S. please review.


	2. Chapter 1 by Brie and Daredevil

Hey guys, I just wanted to say that me and a friend are writing this fanfiction. We wanted to let you know that we won't post the next chapter until we get at least up to 5 reviews. We want to make sure that it's worth our time.

Thanks,

Daredevil and Brie

Disclamer: We don't own any of the characters of _The Fast And The Furious(Unfortunatly :::Drool Dom:::)_ So please don't sue us, we are poor and want to move to LA in 4 years. And if we did own any characters from TFATF it would have to be Dom because he is just irasistable and too yummy for words. The character's we do own though are Connar, Spooky guy you won't know the name of yet until a couple of chapters later, and Daredevil.

Hope you enjoy!!!!! P.S. please review.

* * *

Untrue Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Connar sat waiting in her electric green car for someone to get there asses up to the starting line. She wondered who she'd be racing today. Maybe Edwin would get his fat black ass up here to race. She could use another thousand bucks.  
  
Connar yelled out the window, "Hey Edwin, get over here, lets race!"  
  
"Hell No! I can't lose another thou." Edwin yelled back smiling.  
  
The sound of squealing wheels came from around the corner and the crowd moved out of the way while it pulled up to the starting line. The car was all black with red gothic lettering spelling out "Daredevil" and a skull next to the lettering and a skull across the hood with red neon lights underneath. It was a Ford Mustang. Dom moved between the two cars waiting for Connar and the stranger to get out and bet. Connar stepped out in her work boots and black wife beater. The car of the other door slowly opened and a long fish net stocking covered leg with black combat boots stepped out. Connar stared wearily at her. "Not another slutty bitch" she thought and sighed. These damn bitches thought they could always kick her ass in racing. None of them could. The only other person who could beat her was Dom, and he was a damn good racer.  
  
Dom looked at Daredevil and she was hot. He thought he must have seen her someplace but couldn't figure where. She had black hair with red highlights that was long and layered. She was wearing a black leather tube top that stopped right above her belly button. Her belly button was pierced and she had a tattoo design around it. She was also wearing the shortest black leather mini skirt he had ever seen. She also had another tattoo on her arm that showed a Chinese symbol that meant faith. She had green eyes with hazel and blue in them. You could just look in them and get lost in them for hours.  
  
Edwin walked over to the stranger and looked her up and down. "DAMN" he said, "Nice legs, Daredevil." Daredevil smiled and looked up at Connar and said, "Ready to race?"  
  
"Not yet sweetie, we've got to check under the hood. You know, newbies initiation." Hector said smoking a cigarette while opening her door to pop the hood. Daredevil grabbed his shirt pulled him back and took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Don't bring that shitty ass smell into my car. I don't think you want me to kick your ass, Chicano. And, you should stop smoking because crossing the river didn't kill you but smoking sure as hell will." Daredevil dropped the cigarette and crushed it under the heel of her boot.  
  
"Oooh" Edwin laughed out loud. "She totally dissed you Hec."  
  
Hector glared and Edwin, "Shut up, Ed." He turned to the girl, "Don't get all bitchy on me, sweetie. Nice shit in here though, she's got a NOS system in this thing and every sing thing that you need to race fast and be undefeated." he said mumbling to himself while peering under her hood.  
  
"Enough! Will all of you shut the fuck up and bet already?" Dom yelled at Hector and Daredevil.  
  
Connar stared at Daredevil and brought out a folded up bunch of money from inside her shirt. It was the only money she had and she was betting it all. She looked at Dom, slammed it into his hand and said, "Three thousand." and turned back to Daredevil and raised an eyebrow, waiting.  
  
Daredevil stared at Connar and then at Edwin. She smiled and grabbed Edwin's hand. And to Edwin's happiness, she helped his hand trail up her leg, underneath her skirt to have it bring out a wad of bills. Daredevil counted out some bills and stuffed the money back up her skirt. She walked over to Dom layed the money in his hands and let her fingers linger over his for a bit too long. She looked up into his eyes with a glint of something.  
  
Connar glared at her, "Devil, hun, Dom has a girlfriend and I don't think she'd like to see you staring at him like that."  
  
Daredevil turned to stare at her and then looked around, " I don't see her around so what she don't know won't hurt her now will it?"  
  
"But I do know and it won't be hurting me you little skank it'll be hurting you. Get your ass into that car, newbie, and race." Letty said and stared angrily at Daredevil.  
  
The girl just turned and smiled. She got into the car blew a kiss at Edwin and shut her door. Connar glared at her through the black tinted windows. She hated the bitch already. Stupid whore, she thought bitterly while pulling open her door to sit down. She looked over at Dom who was talking to Hector, possibly telling him to back off from the new girl. "Dom, start the fucking race already!" Connar yelled out her open passenger window. Dom smiled and shook his head from the front of her car. Finally, he stood between both cars waited for Jesse's sign that the cops weren't hanging around and started the race.  
  
Both cars instantly went top speed. Daredevil was in the lead. She was fast and Conner had to admit that. Conner finally was along side her. Conner looked to the car and to her surprise the window was open and she could see Daredevil. Daredevil looked at Connar and then Connar could see Daredevil look at something in the car. She couldn't see what. Daredevils face was getting pail and then she noticed that she was trying to hit something with her foot which she assumed would be the break, but it wasn't working. Something appeared in front of them like if it was a flash but Connar swerved to get out of the way but Daredevil couldn't get control of her car and was now swerving then the car flipped three times and the car was right side up and against the wall. Conner continued to the finish line. Conner headed to wear all the other cars were. When she got out everyone congratulated her. Dom came up to Connar and gave her the money. He looked back at the road then looked back at Connar, "Where's Daredevil?" He asked Connar. Connar looked back at him and then started to speak. "I don't know. I think she was having some complications. Then something appeared on the road. And don't ask me what cause I don't know. We had to swerved I got control again but she totally disappeared.  
  
"Hey, you guys. I think she's coming." Hector said. They all watched the shadowed figure walk up the road. She had her purse and just stared strait ahead looking at the groups of racers. "You ok?" Hector asked as she came into vision to where they could tell it was her. She had pulled her hair up into a ponytail and she had a cut on her forehead and it was bleeding. "Yeah... I'm ok. Thanks. Congrads Connar. You deserved to win."  
  
"What happed to your car?" Edwin asked. She looked up at him. "I just crashed it, no worries. Edwin can you give me a ride home?" She asked him.  
  
"Sure." Edwin said.  
  
She walked to his car where he opened the passenger door for her. She looked at everyone who was looking at her. When she was about to go in she stopped and looked at someone who was smiling and was standing right behind Dom. Dom looked strait at her and thought she was looking at him. She finally figured out why she was having problems with the breaks, and she knew she would have to watch her back if she wanted to stay alive. She got snaped back into her reality when she noticed Dom looking strait at her and got into the car.  
  
While Edwin was driving her home, she spaced out. It was no time before she was home. She smiled a weak smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Edwin... for your help." She said. Edwin just smiled and said, "No problem."  
  
She walked into her house and went strait to her room. Just got undress and dressed into a pair of pajama pants with skulls on them and a tank-top with a skull in the middle of it. And went to the Bathroom to cleaned her cut up. She walked into her room. She put on one of her Linkin Park CD's in her CD player and went to her bed. She pulled herself into a ball and absorbed the song, closely listening to the lyrics. The song was called "Easier to Run."

She slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2 by Daredevil

Hey you guys, thanks for the reviews and the emails. I know I only have two reviews, but i have been getting a lot of emails saying that they don't have and account with so they email me. I find that okay with me and to my understanding their are a couple of you that are haveing problems sending reviews, so thats okay. Well thanks

Daredevil and Brie

Disclamer: We don't own any of the characters of _The Fast And The Furious( Unfortunatly:::Drool Dom:::)_ So please don't sue us, we are poor and want to move to LA in 4 years. And if we did own any characters from TFATF it would have to be Dom because he is just irasistable and too yummy for words. The character's we do own though are Connar and Daredevil In this chapter.

Now what are you waiting for, READ!!! :)

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
Mia leaned against the counter, reading a magazine, waiting for someone to come in so she could help them. Her brother was eating a sandwich where he usually sat. Mia noticed a car pull up and parked in front of the store. It was a red convertible with a tone of black graphics and one skull on the side of the drivers side car door. She could see a girl with black hair and red highlights in it. She was wearing a pair of black low cut jeans and a short red tank top. She also had a pair of black van skater shoes on. She remembered that girl from the night before, at the races. Her name was Daredevil. The girl walked into the store and took off her sun glasses reviling her eyes. Mia remembered her eye's being green with blue and hazel in them the night before, but now they were just a deep green. She knew someone who had eye's like that a long time ago. They were really good friends but she ended up moving to someplace with her older brother after her dad died. The thing is, this girl looked nothing like the girl in front of her. Also the girl that moved, her name was Allyson Marie O'Conner and she remembered one thing that she loved and always got from the store, that was warheads and sour gummy worms. Her most favorite food of all time though was a grilled cheese sandwich. She watched the girl walk up to the candy section and grab a pack of gum, a bag of m&m's , a Reece's peanut butter cup, a Butterfinger, a package of skittles and 10 packages of sour gummy warms. She also saw that the girl grabbed like 5 packages of warheads, 2 big backs of chips and the biggest bottle of water they had. The girl walked up to the counter and placed the basket of food on the counter where Mia was.  
  
"Hi, How can I help you today?" Mia asked noticing the girl and all the food in the basket. Mia smiled.  
  
"Hey, what's up Mia? Yeah, um I needed to get a grilled cheese sandwich an I also need to talk to the person in charge of the garage, my car need's to be fixed." Daredevil said.  
  
"Oh ok, let me get you a grilled cheese and my brother is over there," Mia pointed to the muscular man sitting down eating his sandwich. "he can help you with your car problem." Mia smiled and the girl smiled back at her. Mia couldn't help but admire the girls smile. It was so bright and well beautiful. Mia wished she had her smile. Daredevils teeth were so shinny and white. It was also strait. It complemented the girls mouth. She had those lips everyone wants. The big lips that Hollywood people had. The thing is they didn't look fake and they weren't as big as Pamela Andersons lips. Mia walked back to the grill to start making the grilled cheese sandwich as the girl walked up to her brother.  
  
Daredevil walked up to the girls brother recognizing that it was Dom. "Hey, um sorry to bother you during your lunch, but if you want I can come back later when your not on your break... That's if your busy then and I can come back later after that. I guess I will stop talking now and come back later. " She said. She thought to herself, 'Oh My God! Why am I babbling? I shouldn't be nervous. What is wrong with me?' She slowly started to turn around and walk back to the counter wear her basket of food was.  
  
Dom looked at the girl and smiled at the way she started babbling. He could tell she was nervous. He liked the spunky girl already. He saw her turn around and ready to walk away, "Hey, don't worry about it, what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
She heard him talk to her which made her stop instantly. When she heard his voice it made her heart melt. She turned around and looked up at him. "Um... Well... I needed to get my car fixed. I was driving around and found this place and I stopped here to get some food and then talk to someone to see if they could get my car fixed. Plus, I went to Harry's and went to go purchase some car parts and asked him who could fix up my car and he said you were the best. Plus I figured hey you race and I know every racer knows how to fix cars. So yeah I'm here now. And I also know if you don't know how to fix a car that you belong no where near a car." She said with a smile at the end.  
  
Dom laughed at that last statement she made. He used that line a lot. " Then how come you brought the car to me instead of you fixing it up?"  
  
"Well, I just moved here and I don't have a garage or the tools to fix it up myself... Right now. And I do know how to fix cars. I have been fixing cars since I was a little girl with my pops." She said.  
  
"Sure, we'll fix it. Do you need it towed or did you bring it here?" Dom asked. There was just something about her that made him want or need her. He shrugged it off.  
  
"Naw, I'll have a tow tuck bring it here. The guy is supposed to go pick it up in an hour so I am gonna meet him there and just tell him to bring it here. Well I'll let you finish your lunch and I will go get mine and get goin'." She said.  
  
"Okay, no problem I'll see you later. Then we can discuss how much it's gonna cost. But I have one question for you, What's your name?" Dom said and took another bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Just call me Daredevil, everyone else does." She said as she walked up to the counter where Mia was know bagging the food in a bag with the grilled cheese in a separate bag. She looked at Mia, ' How much do I owe you?" She asked her.  
  
"$25.51" Mia said.  
  
Daredevil gave her a $50 dollar bill. "Keep the change. Well got to go see you later." Daredevil said grabbing the bags and walking out to her red Ford Mustang Convertible.  
  
Mia grabbed the cash and walked out to the garage where Brian was working on an Eclipse.  
  
As Daredevil walked out the store, Letty, bumped into her and blocked her way out. Letty took her sunglasses off and stared at Daredevil. "What are you fuckin' doing here bitch?" Letty said.  
  
"Just came to get some food." Daredevil said waving her bag of food in Letty's face. "Don't get you're panties in a wad. God, a girl can't even get something to eat with a bitch comin' down her fuckin' throat." Daredevil said not liking Letty's attitude.  
  
"You better watch your back bitch, cause if I see you near Dom again, you will regret the day your ass came out of your mommas pussy." Letty said her temper getting the better of her.  
  
"Letty, no offence, but I could whip your ass in a minute. Plus I know you have never been to prison so you could never compare to me. Your just tuff on the outside but in the inside you're the wimpiest person I know. So if you are trying to tell me that I will regret the day I was born, think again. I can handle any shit that you throw at me. And by the way I wasn't here for pleasure, I was here for business. So why don't you move out of the way like a good girl before you get hurt. Plus I don't take crap from anybody and I don't intent to start now." Daredevil said pushing through Letty and leaving a very shocked Letty behind.  
  
No one has ever talked to Letty like that before. Everyone was afraid of her, now except Daredevil. Daredevil was now on her hated bitch list. She decided to make a quick comeback after she got out of shock, "You better keep away from Dom you skank, before I leave tread marks over your face." Letty said looking at Daredevil.  
  
Daredevil put the food in the passenger seat and looked up at Letty, "That's only if you can ever catch me. And I very well doubt that. You know, if I were you, I would stop making enemies otherwise your asking for trouble, and hun, you don't want me to mess with me." As soon as she said that she turned on her car. Out of the radio came Headstong by Trapt. Daredevil put on her sunglasses and skid off down the road. She was nowhere in site by the time Letty screamed and looked down the road for her.  
  
Letty walked into the store and saw Dom at the usual table he sat at finishing his soda. She walked over to him and stood right next to him with her arms crossed. She was pissed. What was Daredevil doing here? Why was she talking to Dom and smiling at him? Even better, why was he flirting with her and smiling at her? He never gave anyone that look unless it was herself. Was she gonna' be no more. Was she gonna' be replaced?  
  
Dom looked up from where he was sitting. He saw Letty towering over him with the meanest face she had. Why was she looking at him like that? Did he do something wrong. He smiled at her. "Hey baby?"  
  
"Don't baby me you fucker. Why the hell was she here? You were flirting with her. You... you... did something with her didn't you. You are cheating on me aren't you?" Letty said.  
  
"Wow, wow, wow, calm down. I wasn't cheating on you. She just came in to see if we could get her car fixed." Dom said, trying to get Letty to calm down.  
  
"Shut up. You have been with other skanks and all I do is see you with other girls. You never spend anytime with me. Why couldn't you turn her business down. I don't trust her. She is already messing with your head." Letty said.  
  
"One, we needed the business... Two, she seems like a nice enough girl... Three, we have bills to pay... And four, I'm not cheatin' on you with her. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you PMSing? Shit!" Dom said not liking her attitude.  
  
"You know I can't do this anymore. I think we need a break from each other. I go my way and you go yours. Just for a little while till I figure things out. I will be taking a couple of my things and go to my brothers house in San Diego for a while. I need a break." With that Letty left Dom in a very shock state.  
  
Dom sat there in a shock as he saw Letty leave and then heard skid marks. Mia came out of the garage with Brian.  
  
"Dom what happened?" Mia asked.  
  
"I think Letty just broke up with me." Dom said.  
  
Mia was shock. She never thought Letty would break up with Dom in a million years.  
  
"What happened?" Brian asked.  
  
"I don't know?" Dom said in surprise to what Letty had done.


	4. Chapter 3 by Brie

* * *

Hey you guys, i want to thank LuvinLife4real and AngelRose82 for your reviews. I just wanted to also say that i wont be able to update till next Wensday night cause i will be out of town. Hope you like this chapter, please read and review. Oh and before i forget, you will find another langusge in her that is portuguese. The Translaton for the words will be at the bottom of the page. Thanks 

DareDevil

I know you are tired of hearing this but here it goes:

Disclamer: We don't own any of the characters of _The Fast And The Furious( Unfortunatly. :::Drool Dom:::)_ So please don't sue us, we are poor and want to move to LA in 4 years. And if we did own any characters from TFATF it would have to be Dom because he is just irasistable and too yummy for words. The character's we do own though are Connar, Spooky guy you won't know the name of yet until a couple of chapters later, and Daredevil.

Hope you enjoy!!!!! P.S. please review.

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Dom, where's Letty? I haven't seen her all day. I was thinking of going to the mall and I need her to stand around with me making fun of those skanky--" Connar stopped to drain her Corona and threw it into a pile of already empty Coronas. When Dom didn't answer she said, "Dom? Dude, seriously, where's Letty?"  
  
Dom and Jesse had their heads underneath the hood of a Honda Civic that had arrived earlier that day. Dom's sholders drooped and he looked around the opened hood to the front of the car to where Connar was sitting on a stool.  
  
"How the hell should I know? She isn't my girlfriend anymore." Dom said quietly and went back to working on the car. "Jesse, pass me that." he said pointing to a wrench, as if nothing had just happened.  
  
Connar stared wide-eyed at Dom. Dom and Letty...broken up? She'd only been working in Dom's garage for about 6 months and they had had arguments but they had never broken up. Maybe now I can hook up with him, she thought. No way, Letty is my friend, I couldn't do that to her. But they did break up...  
  
"Dom! Hey, Dom!" Connar jumped out of her daze when she heard a fairly familar voice calling from outside. She saw Dom stare at her from around the hood expecting her to go see who it was.  
  
Connar raised an eyebrow. "Nuh-uh, Toretto. I ain't moving, and she's calling for you. It's probably one of those bitches from the races anyway." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, Dom, I love you soooo much. You, like, race so good. Your car is like, soooo awesome. Can you autograph my boobs?" Connar grinned when she saw Dom smile. The breakup with Letty didn't stop him from smiling, at least.  
  
Dom sauntered outside and slammed the door behind him. Connar got out of her seat and walked over to the car Jesse had been working on with Dom. She looked down and noticed that they had been installing a NOS system. Everyone seemed to be getting one. She picked up the wrench that Dom had dropped and tightened a bolt. When she looked up she saw Jesse staring at her.  
  
"What?" Connar asked placing her forearms on the car and stared behind her to where Jesse was.  
  
"Nothing. Just, uh--never mind." Jesse mumbled.  
  
Connar shrugged, "Ok. Hey, Jess--What happened between Letty and Toretto anyway?" she sounded slightly muffled due to that fact that she had her head in the front of the car.  
  
Jesse shrugged even though Connar couldn't see him. "I don't know." he responded and stuck his head back into the front of the car again.  
  
The door of the garage opened and light spilled onto Connar and Jesse. Connar squinted up at Dom. "Damn, Toretto. Light much?" Connar said smiling.  
  
Dom made a movement with his head signaling her over to the door, "Connar, I have a new car for you to work on." The tow truck began moving the car into the garage. Connar instantly saw the "Daredevil" lettering and the Skull on the side of the car.  
  
Connar shook her head, "No. No way am I working on that sleazy bitch's car. Ela e uma cadela, e eu nao gostou nada de ela. E tu sabes esse. Screw that, Toretto, I'm not doing it." She groaned when she saw Dom raise an eyebrow. "Dom! Come on, why me?"  
  
Dom's deep voice responded, "You'll do it 'cause I'm your boss and I can fire you if you don't." He smiled. "And stop speaking Portuguese, I don't know what the hell you're saying and it gives me a headache."  
  
Connar glared at Dom, "Deal with it, Toretto." she said with a smile and then, she went back to her hateful tone, "But, come one, I can't stand her. She's probably one of those chicks that stand around asking, 'Oh my god, like, what are you doing now? and 'What tool is that?'"  
  
"First of all, I don't fucking talk like that, querida. E eu nao gostou nada de ti tambem. I know the difference between a wrench and a screwdriver. AND you best get a move on my car, I want to race with it soon." said Daredevil in a single breath. She was standing silhouetted in the open door.  
  
Connar walked up to Daredevil until she was inch from her face, "Don't start with me you little skank. You just can't come up here in your leather skirts and combat boots as if you own the damn place--"  
  
"Silva. Shut it. And you--" Dom turned to Daredevil, "--Stop. Speaking. Portuguese. Fuckin' A, I've had enough with the Portuguese already." Dom turned and shaking his head, mumbled, "These damn chicks are fucking crazy."  
  
"Portuguese? How the hell do you know Portuguese?" Connar stared wide eyed. She hadn't even noticed that Daredevil had spoken to her in another language.  
  
Daredevil shrugged, "Not that it's any of your business, but I grew up with my Brazilian grandmother until I was sixteen." She turned back to Dom. Flashing a sexy smile, she said, "I'll come in tomorrow and check up on you, Dom. Oh, and the car, too." She left, leaving the door open.  
  
Connar stared at Dom with her eyebrow raised. He was looking after Daredevil with a look, mixed with confusion and thoughtfulness. When he saw Connar staring, he said, "What?", with a complete look of innocence on his face.  
  
Connar laughed and shook her head, "You're such a dumbass, Toretto." Moving toward the black car she examined the damage, while Dom walked away laughing.  
  
Before he left he turned around and said to Connar's back, "Party at my house in a few hours. You know, one of my famous Corona Party's. I guess I should invite you, cause, you're an employee and everything." He smiled and left.

* * *

Connars Lines:

Portuguese :Ela e uma cadela, e eu nao gostou nada de ela. E tu sabes esse.

English: She is a Bitch, i don like nothing of her. You know this.

Daredevils lines:

Portuguese:querida

English: Dear or Sweet Heart.

Portuguese:E eu nao gostou nada de ti tambem.

English: I don't lie you either.


	5. Chapter 4 by Brie

Chapter 4  
  
Dom was surveying his crowded living room. He loved his parties because he loved having his fiands around. He was a bit dissapointed that Connar hadn't gotten there yet but it was only 9:30. What was he worrying about? She'd eventually show, she always comes to his parties. Why was he woriad if she was coming or not, anyway? His thoughts went from Connar to Letty. He wondered how she was doing at her brother's. Maybe she'd never come back. He didn't much care. He loved her, but she left for the stupidest reason. All because of Daredevil, he thought, what is her name anyway?

He needed to get another beer so he went through the hallway into the kitchen. He'd already had a lot of beers but one more wouldn't hurt him. Brian and Mia were making out over by the sink. He shook his head, "Dude, Brian, back off my sister. That's disgusting." What could he say, Mia was his baby sister and seeing her kiss someone, even if it was Brian, made him feel over protective.

Brian just laughed, "You're right. You should punish us and sent us up to her room." He joked and picking Mia up cariad her into the living room. He heard the doorbell ring and multiple "Hey's" coming from his living room. He grabbed two beers, opened them, and walked back into his living room. He stepped over a sleeping Hector and kicked him in the leg, "Hey, vato, this isn't a hotel. Wake up or get the fuck out." Hector rolled over, and laughing said, "I wasn't sleeping, I was resting my eyes."

Dom looked around the room looking for the new person that had come in, his gaze settled onto Connar who was sitting squished between Leon and Jesse, who were playing XBOX. Dom walked over and handed her the beer, "About time you got here." he said with a smirk. He sat in a recliner across the room. He didn't take his eyes off Connar. He couldn't take his eyes off of Connar.

He noticed, how when she smiled, a small dimple showed on each of her cheeks. Her emerald green eyes were filled with laughter when she stole the controller from Leon and started playing in Leon's place, telling him that, "...you can't shoot a guy for shit." He watched her two lip rings glint in the light when she said it. He liked how she had her piercings placed on her bottom lip right next to each other. She was wearing a black "Vans Warped Tour '98" T-shirt that had been washed too many times. Her overalls were left hanging low on her hips and she was wearing her bright green Converse shoes. She had her sholder-length, dyed, midnight blue-almost black hair in a pony tail. Dom shook his head and tiad to get the image he was getting out of his mind. No, he thought, I can't think of Connar that way. But, he just couldn't help it.

Connar looked up from the TV screen and over to Dom. He noticed that she had caught him staring at her. Connar threw the controller back at Leon and told him, "Here, try and shoot the bad guys. That's the point of the game." She walked over to Dom, who had now gotten up, and thrust her empty beer bottle at him, "I want another one." she said smiling.

"Sure. The fridge is in the kitchen." He said pointing to the empty hall way, which led into the kitchen. Connar glared at him but then just laughed. She shoved his sholder and stepped out into the hallway and walked towards the kitchen door. Before she opened it, Dom had grabbed her arm, and turned her to face him. He cupped his hands around her face and looked into her green eyes. Suddenly, his lips were on hers. He didn't want a slow kiss, he wanted her mouth all over his, and fast. He needed her, now.

She pushed away and looked at him with her mouth opened. What the hell, she thought, is he doing? What about Letty? This is wrong, so wrong. But she wanted it so bad. She had wanted it since the first day she layed eyes on Dom. She told herself not to think about Letty and pushed him back down, letting him trail bites down her throat.

"We should-" he said pausing to bite her ear, "-go upstairs." Connar let Dom push her up the stairs, the whole time, biting and kissing her neck. At the top of the stairs, Dom was already pulling off her shirt. He pushed her against the door, looking for the knob with his hand, still nibbling on her ears, while Connar unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor.

He finally got the door opened and pushed her inside. He shut the door behind him and was already unclasping Connar's bra with one hand while his free hand was trailing it's way down her back. He pushed her backward untill she fell onto his bed. He let her take off his shirt and run her hands over his biceps and abs. He kissed her deeply, Connar moaned and kissed him back.

"Eu precisao de ti." Connar said breaking away from his kiss.

Dom looked into her eyes and laughed. He kissed her mouth and then trailed kisses down her flat tummy while taking off her pants and panties. He was too drunk to realize that what he was doing might be wrong.


	6. Chapter 5 by Daredevil

Chapter 5  
  
Dom was laying down on his back with Connar's arm around him. She had fallen asleep. He couldn't believe he just had sex with her. What was he gonna do now? He didn't want to hurt her.  
  
He slowly lifted her hand and removed his body from underneath her and replaced it with a pillow, gently laying her arm on it. He looked at his watch and it was midnight. He quietly pulled on a pair of black paints and walked out of his room, slowly closing the door behind him making sure he didn't wake her up. He walked down the stairs and saw that everyone that was there before left and for the few people that were there were watching 'Gone in 60 seconds.' He saw that Mia was sitting next to Brian with his arm around her and then Vince was sitting on the floor with Leon and Jesse. He slowly sat down on the chair he always sat on when they watched movies.  
  
"Dom, where have you been and where is Connar?" Leon asked.  
  
Dom looked up to where the voice was coming from. "I don't know where Connar went and I was asleep in my room." He said to Leon. He just didn't want anyone to know he had sex with Connar. He would never hear the end of it. They all sat there watching the movie when they heard someone knocking on the door. Dom got up from where he was sitting, to open the door once he saw no one else was gonna.  
  
Dom opened the door and to his surprise he saw Daredevil. He knew he knew her somehow but he couldn't figure out where. "Oh hey... um come in." he said as he moved out of the doorway so she could enter. He saw that she was wearing a pair of short waste line shorts with some black flip flops and a tank-top that had no backing on it  
  
Daredevil looked up from where she was standing to see who opened the door. She held her breath as she saw he had no shirt on. She thought to herself, 'He had always been able take my breathe away, and still can.'  
  
Dom could sense she was staring at him and remembered he had no shirt on. He smiled when he saw her looking at his abs.  
  
She looked up at him and saw a smile on his face and rolled her eyes. She could tell he still had his ego and it was even bigger now than before. "Don't flatter yourself Dom, seriously your ego is already big and you can so tell just by looking at your big head Toretto. I swear, you better watch it cause soon someone from the Ego Abuse Enforcement will be after your ass for abusing your ego to much. Feeding your ego more than 5 minutes a day is considered cruelty and mean for ego's all over the world." She said.  
  
"I don't abuse my ego, since I don't have one. And if you had something to say then I suggest you say it before I close the door on you" Dom said. She made him laugh, he liked that. No one has really been able to do that in a while except Connar. "I just wanted to say that I heard about you breaking up with Letty... and I just wanted to apologize since I know it was my fault." Daredevil said with a I'm so sorry face.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Dom asked wondering how she heard about it.  
  
"Well I ran into Letty again, or should I say she ran into me. She yelled at me about how you two broke up and that it was my fault." Daredevil said looking at the ground as if she were talking to it.  
  
"No it wasn't your fault." He said. He saw her start to shiver, "Why don't you come in and watch a movie with all of us."  
  
She looked up at him, not sure if she should.  
  
Dom knew what she was thinking. "Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. Letty just gets really jealous. Plus we have been having problems lately. Just come in your cold anyways and I want to make sure that you don't get sick cause you need to race Connar again." He said with the warmest smiles he had.  
  
She just couldn't resist, she smiled at him and walked into the house and into the living room where everyone was, with Dom right behind her.  
  
Dom saw a tattoo that was on her back and thought he recognized it from somewhere but where. She had it in the middle of her lower back. It was a fairy. He then looked up at her then noticed another tattoo that was on the back of her neck that said True love in Chinese symbols. It hit him then, he knew who this girl was.  
  
"Rie, fuck!" Brian yelled as Daredevil walked into the living room. Everyone looked up at Daredevil and then at Brian who was now standing up. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked shocked to see her.  
  
Everyone watched Daredevil and Brian in a shocked mode except Dom, he defiantly knew who she was now, but didn't get how she and Brian knew each other.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Ant." Daredevil said looking a little irritated and hurt at the same time.  
  
When she mentioned that name he figured it out. Ant was her nickname for Brian, her brother. And Rie was Brian's nickname for her. They were brother and sister.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to put it that way, it's just I haven't seen you in almost 3 years, then wham, you're here." Brian said a little calmer then he was before.  
  
"It's okay." She said.  
  
Brian walked up to her and gave her a hug. "So when did you get out of prison?" Brian asked.  
  
"8 months ago." Daredevil said.  
  
Everyone was still watching the two. They were all very confused. What was going on? And how did Brian know her? The only person who figured it out was Dom.  
  
"You didn't even call me?" Brian asked.  
  
"Brian, 1... you were running from the cops. 2... I couldn't reach you at all cause you disconnected your cell. 3... I didn't even know you were here, I thought you were in Miami, so when I went there I only found Rome, no you."  
  
Dom wasn't paying any attention to anyone around him except Allyson. She had changed so much since the last time he saw her. He stood there quietly thinking.  
  
Mia looked up at the stairs and saw Connar walk down them in Dom's black t- shirt and the overalls that she had been wearing when she came to the house. She instantly knew where Dom and Connar were that night. She had suspicions when she noticed the two weren't at the party and they mysteriously disappeared. Mia got up from where she was sitting and walked up to where Connar was and grabbed her ear to drag her to the kitchen.  
  
Nobody noticed Mia drag Connar to the kitchen since all of them were looking at Daredevil and Brian.  
  
"Connar, how could you sleep with my brother? What about Letty? What's gonna happen now, ha?" Mia asked.  
  
"Dude, they broke up so he is free to do what he wants okay. He's in the market now and no one can do anything about it. I don't have to stand here and listen to your complaining, I'm out of here." Connar said as she walked out the back door.  
  
Mia was starting to feel really frustrated and stressed. She went to the fridge and crabbed a beer and sat down on the kitchen table when Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Brian came in. Daredevil was in the living room with Dom.  
  
"So who was that girl?" Leon asked wanting to know. She was dam hot and he wanted a piece of her.  
  
"She's my baby sister." Brian said. "I'm going to bed. I've had a long day. See you tomorrow morning." Brian said walking down to the basement.  
  
Everyone sat there shocked that he had a baby sister. The only question they had was why was he mad at her?  
  
::Back In The Living Room::  
  
Brian walked out into the kitchen leaving Daredevil and Dom by their selves.  
  
"I better go." Daredevil said. She could sense that Dom was starring at her and she felt very comfortable.  
  
"Allyson, why didn't you tell me?" Dom asked her.  
  
Daredevil stopped as soon as she heard him say her real name, the one she was given at birth. He figured it out. It was bound to happen someway or another. A tear fell down one of her eyes. He still couldn't see her since he was still standing behind her. She didn't say anything.  
  
"Allyson." Dom said again.  
  
"I didn't want to bring your pain back again. I shouldn't have left while you were in prison, but I had too. My father died and the only person who could take care of me was my brother. He was living in San Diego at the time. I tried calling, but I couldn't reach you. It was always Letty that picked up the phone when I called. She would never let me talk to you or Mia. She said I didn't deserve any of your friendships. She told me that you didn't want to talk to me and that you guys wanted nothing to do with me. She told me to give up. It got to a point where I took her advise and gave up." Allyson said. It was hard for her to talk considering that she was crying so hard and having a hard time to breathe.  
  
Dom could hear her crying and wanted nothing but to have all her pain go away. He stayed silent knowing she was going to say more.  
  
"She told me to get over you cause I was never gonna have you in my life, not as a friend nor lover." Allyson said. She had to get out of there. She was gonna break down more than she already was and she didn't want a pity party for herself. She ran past Dom and opened the door to go out side. She slammed the door behind her and got into the car. She speed away leaving tire marks on the street.  
  
Dom heard her car screech as she left. He couldn't find himself to move. He was just in shock to what he had just heard. It was Letty's fault that he never got to speak to her again when he hoped she'd call. He was pissed and right at that moment he didn't give a dam about Letty. He had just figured out why Letty was in such a pissy mood and why she had blamed him of cheating on her. It was all too clear now. Letty new that was Allyson since the day she came to the races. 


	7. Chapter 6 by Brie

Hey you guys I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. We really appresiate it. And we also wanted to thank Princess Hermione for telling her friends and aso for asking her readers to come check our fanfic out. I guess if you read the last chapter you figured out what my real name was, Allyson. I didn't want to give you my real name until you found out who Daredevil was. If you have not already checked her fics out, you should. They are really good! Well talk to you later.

Daredevil (Allyson) And Brie

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6  
  
Connar walked in a bit late for work the next day. She couldn't help it that she had slept in, she'd had a great time at Dom's. Well, greater than usual. She was still pissed at Mia for yelling at her for sleeping with Dom. As if she could help what happened.

When she walked in she noticed that Dom was working on the same car as yesterday, only now he was detailing it with sticker flames. He seemed to be deep in thought about something so he hadn't noticed that Connar had walked in. She thought it was a perfect opprotunity to suprise him. She tip toed up behind him and placed her arms around his neck and landed a kiss on his cheek. He didn't do anything. Except for a "Hey." After last night, she'd thought she'd have more of a welcoming something, than just a "Hey." No, she hadn't expected Dom to see her and run to her arms proclaiming his love for her after last night, but she would have liked something. She just thought that maybe he still had a hangover, So she left him alone.

She walked over to Daredevil's car. She slid under the car and was poking when she noticed that the break fluid was all gone, she checked the break line and saw that it had been cut. Connar thought about telling Dom, but a look over her sholder said that she should wait; he still had that same look of thoughtful-ness and she didn't want to bug him about it. She'd just tell him later.  
  
Dom hadn't meant to be so cold towards Connar. He just couldn't deal with her at the moment. he had too much on his mind. So much shit had happened the night before. First the whole thing with Connar. That really blew his mind, she was one of his best fiands and he had slept with her. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do with that whole situation.

And than, Allyson. She'd come back. He had known that he knew Daredevil from somewhere; he should have known that Daredevil was Allyson. But, she had changed so much. And, Brian was her brother. He was the "Ant" she had always talked about when they had been together. She'd just dissapeared on him and he thought that he'd never see her again and she'd never called, either. Well, she had called, but Letty wouldn't let her talk to him. He felt so betrayed by Letty. He thought she loved him and she had kept an old fiand from talking to him. He couldn't believe she had done that. Dom hated Letty for that.

Dom heard Brian's voice outside, he seemed pissed. Then, Dom noticed Allyson's voice. Dom got up and looked over at Connar, she wasn't paying attention, so he walked over to the door leading outside and listened through the door.

"Rie, let's go inside and talk about it." Brian said, putting his hand on the knob to open it. Dom quickly moved out of the way. Brian continued, "I can't believe you did that for me." Brian opened the door and came inside. Allyson followed.

They both paused when they saw Dom and Connar. Connar looked up at that point, glared at Allyson, and went back to the car. Dom looked into Allyson's eyes, but she looked away.

"Dom, can we use your office? Me and Al need to talk for a bit." Brian asked.

"Sure." Dom said, and went back to work on the car.

Brian grabbed Allyson's elbow and steered her to Dom's office. Even though the door was open a little Dom was not able to hear most of the conversation. So, he moved closer to the door and began looking for a tool he didn't need.

"Rie, that's not the point. You shouldn't have covered for me. That's why I'm so fucking pissed at you. Hell, I had no idea that you had covered for me. You fucking went to jail and I didn't even know. So, why'd you come back?" Brian said, softening his tone when he asker her.

"Cause I wanted to see my big brother." She said with a joking tone.

"Al, seriously. Why'd you come back. You only come around when you want something." Brian said in a dissapproving tone.

"Who the fuck said I wanted anything from you?" Allyson said in a hurtful tone.

"Because, you don't know anyone here. What do you want?" Brian said again.

"You know what Bri, I don't give a shit that you think I want something. I don't need to sit here and listen to your ass lecturing me. If it wasn't for me, you'd probably still be in prison." Allyson said on the verge of tears. She opened the door and ran out.

Dom looked after Allyson with a surprised look on his face. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He ran after Allyson who had already ran outside.

"Al, wait!" Dom yelled after her.

Allyson turned around and shook her head. She got into her car and sped away. Dom walked back into the garage, where Brian was talking to Connar. They were both looking over Allyson's hood. Dom walked over and looked at Brian and then at Connar.

"What's the matter?" Dom asked.

Brian was about to say something but Connar interrupted, "Someone cut her break line. That's why she crashed the car. She couldn't stop. It was an unfair race." Connar said looking into Dom's eyes.

Brian shook his and had a sick look on his face. He grabbed his keys and walked outside.

Dom was going to follow Brian but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and Connar stared into his eyes.

"Dom, we-" She paused, "-we need to talk about last night, I'm-"

"No." Dom said, "We don't have to talk about it. I was drunk, remember?." he said and instantly regretted it. He knew he liked her more than that. Even if he had been drunk he had known what he was doing.

"Fuck you, Dom. I can't believe you." Tears sprung into Connar's eyes. "What the hell do I look like? Some slut you can just sleep with and then leave?" She walked over to her bag that was on the work table and removed Dom's black shirt. She threw it at him. "Here." She said and left, slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck!" Dom said kicking a nearby table. The table tipped over and all the tools that were on it fell to the floor with a clang. He had just fucked up again.


	8. Chapter 7 by Daredevil

Thanks for the reviews you guys! :)

Daredevil

* * *

Chapter 7  
  
Brian got into his car and sped off after Allyson. He didn't even know where she was gonna be. He knew she was pissed off at him. What's he gonna do? He knew there was something that she wasn't telling him, but what is it? He wanted to know what it was. It was bugging him so much that she didn't trust him with what's going on.  
  
He sped down the road and thought where he might find Allyson. He knew that she wouldn't be home, because usually when she has something bugging her or got into a fight with one of her friends, boy friend, or him, she would go someplace where she could think. He knew instantly where he would find her, the zoo. Brian turned on the next street and headed for the zoo.  
  
"Here you go ma'am." The ticket sales man said handing Allyson her ticket.  
  
"Thank you." Allyson walked into the Zoo. She always came to the Zoo when she was having problems in her life when she was younger and living in LA or San Diego. She walked past the food courts and by the monkey cages. She stopped and looked at the map they gave her, it was a stupid map to her. She saw a trash can about 2 feet away. She crumpled up the map and threw it into the trashcan. She started walking again, slowly listening to the animals around her. She knew this place very well. She walked by the wild tiger section and into another part of the Zoo where they had the polar bears. She walked into section where you could watch them swim behind the glass window tanks. She walked over to the bench that was in the back of the watching area. She sat down and placed her backpack next to her feet. She looked around her. There was no one there at the time. She close her eyes and just tried to relax.  
  
She had too many things on her mind. She hated getting into fights with her brother. It was hard for her to deal with everything that was going on.  
  
Then there was the part about Dom. She was not talking to him, even though he did nothing wrong. It was hard for her to talk to him, now that he knew that she was here. She actually had been living in LA for 2 months, but just couldn't bring herself to talk to him or even see him. That was when she decided that she knew he wasn't gonna recognize her and she would never tell him her real name if he asked, but it all backfired when Brian was at his house. He then figured it out. Why did her life have to be so difficult?  
  
She was interrupted out of her thought when she heard someone talking to her.  
  
"Al." The voice said.  
  
Allyson knew who it was and kept her eyes closed. She didn't feel like talking to him right now. She just ignored him and didn't say a thing.  
  
"Come on Al, why won't you talk to me?" the guy asked. He waited for her to respond and knew that she wasn't going to say anything to him. He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bench. He stayed quiet, watching the polar bears play around in the tank.  
  
Allyson could hear him breathe. Why was he doing this to her? She wanted to know. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes to watch the polar bears play. The only light that was visible was the light from the sun hitting the water in the tank, making the room look blue.  
  
The guy slowly looked at her from the corner of his eye. He decided he wasn't going to say anything until she spoke.  
  
She took in another deep breath and said something in Portuguese, "Eu nao querer fala com ti; ti saber este." She said.  
  
He looked at her, She was still watching the polar bears. "What did you say? I didn't understand you." He said.  
  
"I said that 'I don't want to talk with you; you know that.' Did you get it now?" She said with a pissy attitude. It wasn't his fault that he didn't understand her. She slowly regretted saying it in a mean tone. She looked directly into his eyes. She was the only person who could read them. She saw that he knew something was wrong. She saw concern, confusion, love and hurt. "Look... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you... I'm sorry that I hurt you too... I didn't mean to. It's just that... well right now I'm just having too many problems going on." She said.  
  
He watched her as she turned around and grabbed her backpack from the ground. He watched as she was looking through it and pulled a velvet box out. She turned back to him and gave him the velvet box, laying it on the palm of his hand then closing it on top of it. "What's this?" He asked. He had a feeling he knew what it was but didn't want to find out.  
  
"Just... just open it, ok." She said. She crossed her legs and looked down at her hands.  
  
He could tell she was nervous. He knew that she still loved him that's why it was so hard for her to talk to him when he found out who she really was. He looked at the velvet box again and slowly opened it to reveal a claddagh ring he had bought her when she was 16 years old. They had been going out for 2 years. When he gave it to her, it was a promise ring, that they would get married one day. He looked at the ring, it was 14 kart gold that and had four small diamonds; two on each side right behind the hands. He looked at all the symbols that combined to make the claddagh. The heart was in the middle with two hands holding it and a crown on the top of the heart. The crown resembled Royalty that for the claddagh resembled Loyalty. Then the hands meant friendship. The heart for love, which was what he felt for her then and still dose. He remembered that you could lift up the hands on the ring that would reveal engraved lettering that said 'eternity.' "Why are you giving this back? I bought it for you." He said feeling a little hurt.  
  
"Dominic, there is no more us. I screwed that up when I had to move away from you. I should have told him no. Besides you should give it to someone you love now, like Letty." She said.  
  
"I don't want to talk about Letty, besides we have been having a lot of problems lately and it wouldn't have worked out. All she does is argue with me and I can't take it anymore." Dom said. Now was the time that he needed to tell Allyson that he still loved her. He decided that he was going to take and chance and tell her. "Look... I... I can't keep denying this. I am still in love with you Al and always will be. I never stopped loving you. I thought I did, but I never have." Dom said looking at her.  
  
Allyson looked up at him. She couldn't believe he was saying this to her. She looked into his eyes and knew that he wasn't lying to her. She could see he was telling the truth. Before she new it his face was getting closer to hers and they were kissing. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She had missed it when he kissed her. He always sent good shivers down her spine. She needed him, needed him to deepen the kiss. That's all she want, was him. She put her hands on his chest.  
  
Dom couldn't believe he was kissing her again. He thought he would never have done that again or even see her again. She was so sweet and he loved the way she smelled. He missed her so much and didn't realize how much until now, now that she was kissing him. He placed his one of his hands on her thigh and the other one in her hair. He deepened the kiss. Slowly they broke apart gasping for air.  
  
She looked into his eyes once more. She looked at her watch and kissed him on the lips. "We better get going. The Zoo is gonna close in a little bit. We can continue this at home." She said happy that she was reunited with her first love. She saw him smile. "Oh and Dom, I love you too." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
They walked out of the zoo.


	9. Chapter 8 by Daredevil

Chapter 8  
  
Allyson noticed that her brothers car wasn't in the driveway or on the street when she went to Dom's house. She decided that she would go in and say hi to everyone. She didn't feel like talking to her brother right now. She also talked to Dom and asked him not to mention to Brian about her relationship with him until she talked to him. She walked into the house and heard Mia's voice. It sounded like she was in the kitchen. She noticed that Vince was playing video games. She saw that Jesse and Leon were playing poker at the dining room table. She promised Dom that she wouldn't tell Mia or Vince about what was going on between them. She promised him that she would just say that they were friends again. She knew that Vince and Mia would figure it out, so she decided that she would tell them before they would figure it out. She slowly walked over to Vince and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Vince. Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked.  
  
"Huh." He said. He wasn't paying much attention since he was too interested in the game.  
  
She decided that she would try a different approach that she knew would work. "Vince I'm naked and I thought you might want to get it on soon. I feel kind of horny for you." She said.  
  
Dom had sat on the sofa and was hearing what Allyson was saying to Vince. He smiled knowing that would work on Vince. And he knew Al was only saying that to get his attention.  
  
Vince looked up when he heard Allyson say that. "So you want me I see. That's right the Daredevil wants me." Vince said with a cocky look on his face.  
  
At that chance she leaned towards him with a smile on her face. She could tell he thought she was gonna kiss him. When he closed his eyes she snatched the controller from his hands. "Okay, game over. You wish I would fuck you, but no offense, I don't go after the perverted types." She said with a smile on her face. She could hear Dom already laughing and then Jesse and Leon joined in. "Vince, seriously I need to talk to you and Mia alone. So if you could move your lazy ass for once, you can actually play with your video games later or even masturbate." She said.  
  
Vince looked mad. "What if I don't want to?" Vince said acting like a 5 year old.  
  
"You have no choice Perv." Allyson said grabbing his ear and pulling him to the kitchen where Mia was sitting at the kitchen table looking at a magazine. "Hey Mia, can I talk to you and the Perv for a minute. I need to tell you guys something." Allyson asked Mia still holding on to Vine's ear. He was still complaining and that she was hurting him.  
  
"Sure." Mia said with a smile and then she looked at Vince and gasp. "Oh My Go..."  
  
Allyson knew what she was gonna say and she couldn't have the other guys finding out so she dropped Vince's ear and rapped her hand around Mia's mouth so she couldn't say anything else. She then saw Vince on the floor and realized that she let go to quick and he didn't know she was letting go and lost his balance. "Sorry Vince. Mia please don't say anything out loud. This is what I wanted to talk to you guys about. Please keep it down. Please." She said begging them. She let go of Mia and hoped they wouldn't say anything. "Thanks. Let's sit down on the table and talk so I can get out what I'm trying to say."  
  
Mia and Vince nodded. They all sat on the table. Vince was still very confused. He looked like a puppy that was lost in New York. "So what's goin' on here? I'm confused. Why did Mia scream and you cupped her mouth when she saw you?" Vince asked.  
  
"She thought I was kidnapping dumbass." Ally said rolling her eyes. "No Vince, it's me, Ally Mally."  
  
Vince's jaw dropped to the floor. "Al... It's really you?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yes it's her Vince." Mia said looking at Vince. She then looked at Allyson. "What happened? Why did you leave without a word?" Mia asked.  
  
"When my brother got out of Juve, he moved to San Diego to go to school. Then my dad died so I had to move with my brother because he had custody over me. I did try calling but Letty wouldn't let me. I had only 6 months before I was 18 and I was planning to move back, but Letty said that I should never come back because I hurt you guys and that you guys were pissed off at me and didn't want to talk or see me again. So I didn't move back here. I knew Dom wasn't gonna get out of prison till 8 months later and I tried calling again, but I couldn't talk to him. She always picked up the phone or she would hang up on me. She told me to quite calling and give up. I tried calling again but the phone number had been disconnected. I had no way to contact you. So I gave up." Allyson said.  
  
"Oh Al." Mia said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Why did Letty do that?" Mia said.  
  
"Because Letty knew that if Dom knew Al was calling she would lose him and she was always jealous of Al too." Vince said plainly.  
  
"Well I need you guys to keep it quiet to my brother that I went out with Dom, or that I knew you guys. Please. Just until I tell him everything. Can you guys do that for me?" Ally asked.  
  
"Sure." Mia and Vince said together.  
  
Just as Allyson was gonna say somethin' they all saw the back door open. In came Brian. He looked very angry, and one thing Allyson knew was you don't want to know her brother when he his pissed off.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Brian asked with a very pissed of tone.  
  
"I was at the zoo, then I came here. Don't give me an attitude Brian. I really don't need this right now?" Allyson said getting a little angry.  
  
"Well, I have been worried sick okay." Brian said. "You should tell me where your going so I don't get worried. I went to the zoo and you weren't there."  
  
Right then Dom came into the kitchen followed by Leon and Jesse. They heard yelling in the kitchen and came to see what was going on.  
  
Allyson was getting madder at him. She stood up and yelled back at him, "Bri, I am not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself. So just leave me alone already." Allyson said. She ran out of the house through the back door and started down the driveway. But with her luck Brian followed.  
  
"Al, don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you." Brian said. She just ignored him and got the keys from her pocket and opened the car. "What the hell is going on? Who is trying to kill you?" Brian asked.  
  
"I can take care of myself." Allyson said.  
  
"Like when you got in a car accident at the street race. You couldn't stop your car cause your breaks were faulty." He was mad at her for not telling him. "You do know someone sniped your break line right. Who the hell is trying to kill you? I want to know?" Brian said.  
  
She stopped and looked at him. She had terror written all over her face. She was crying so hard that she couldn't see.  
  
Brian walked up to her and hugged her. He slid down the side of the car with her in his arms. "It's alright okay. Your Ant is here to protect you." With that Allyson smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry Bri, I didn't mean to worry you." She said in sobs.  
  
"It's okay. Just let me in on some stuff okay. You're the only family I have left from mom and dad." Brian said. He hugged his sister and stayed like that for a while. 


	10. Chapter 9 by Daredevil

Thanks for the review you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapies!!!! Oh and I'm working on another story, but I won't post it probably till next week. Princess Hermionie is going to be in it playing Brooke Blair Toretto, Brie as Cori Marie Silva, and Me as Amelia Louise Furtado.

P.S. when you review this chappie, i want to know if you guys might want a zequel to this one, so i can have an idea of yes or no. Thanks for your time, Daredevil.

* * *

Chapter 9  
  
Knock, knock, knock  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
Allyson woke up to someone knocking on her door.  
  
"Not happening!" she said. She was tired from the night before. She told Brian everything, about how Jack was after her and how he found out that she was out of prison. She remembered that she was too tired and her brother had carried her into her house. She then woke an hour later to get dressed in her pajamas. She tried to go back to sleep to see if the person at the door would just leave her alone.  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
"Fine... I'm coming." She yelled out. She picked herself up from the sofa. She was tired and the only thing she wanted to do was dream about Dom. She checked herself in the mirror to see if she wouldn't scare anybody away. She had some black pajama pants that had hot pink skulls all over it and a black short tank-top that had the words bite me on it. She walked over to the door and opened it. To her surprise it was Dom. She moved out of the way so he could come in. Now she wasn't angry, because this was better than just a dream Dom. She would actually be able to touch him, kiss him, or smell his cologne. Dom entered the house and passed Allyson and walked into the living room waiting for her to come back in. She closed the door and walked over to the sofa and sat on the edge. She looked up at Dom. "So what brings you this very pleasurable visit?" Ally asked Dom.  
  
"You, of course." Dom said walking up to Allyson and giving her a kiss on the lips.  
  
After a few minutes of kissing each other they broke away. They sat on the sofa. "So are you busy for the rest of the day?" Allyson asked.  
  
"Well it is my lunch break so I have to go back in about 40 more minutes. Then I will be leaving at 5. After that I have nothing to do. Why?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, I was thinking you can come over and I would cook dinner. After that we could watch a movie. Well that's if you want?" she said.  
  
"Sure, that can work. How about I come about 6 o'clock?" He said.  
  
"Sure. That would work." She said and gave him a peck on the lips and got up. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked walking up to her C.D. player and put in a cd.  
  
"I beat you to it already?" He said. He lifted up a bag that he placed on the living room table. "I got you a grilled cheese and me a turkey." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Ooooh. Thanks." She said grabbing the bag from him and then with her other hand grabbed him so they go eat in the kitchen.  
  
"So what are you planning to cook?" He asked. He loved her cooking. She was a really good cook and he remembered when Allyson and Mia took a cooking class in high school. They would always be together and be cooking. If they weren't cooking, at the store or garage they were at the mall shopping.  
  
"You'll see when you come." She said.  
  
They ate there lunch and Dom left for work again. Allyson got ready and left to the store to go shopping for some food so she could cook. She started cooking. By the time Dom came it was all cooked and ready. The table was set. Allyson cooked a seafood pasta, a salad, garlic bread, a berry cheese cake and ice cream on the side. They ate and talked about what has been going on with each other over the past few years that they have not been together.  
  
They were now sitting on the sofa watchin' Gone in 60 seconds. Allyson had fell asleep in Dom's arms. He decided to put her to bed and carried her all the way to her room up the stairs. She woke up as he laid her in bed. She grabbed his neck and brought him in for a kiss. She loved it when they kissed. She could smell his smell. It was a mixture of peppermint, Greece from the cars, cologne and aftershave. Before she knew it he was on the bed with her. She woke up the next morning alone in her bed. It was the most amazing thing she did last night, which brought back memories from her past of the night she lost her virginity with him. She decided that she would rest for a little while and then go check on her car.


	11. Chapter 10 by Brie

**::Note::**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews. Please continue reviewing and sorry it's been taking me so long, I had started back in school and I have been having a lot of HW so sorry and bare with me. I will be updating soon as when I have the next chapter. Thanks Bye!**

**P.S. In the reviewa tell me if you think you would want a sequal to Untrue Love. Thanks **

**Daredevil**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Connar was in her small studio apartment eating lunch when the knock on her door startled her. She jumped and almost dropped her sandwich on the floor. She considered not answering the door. She was still not in the mood to talk to anyone. But, after hearing the knocking grow louder she became irritated so she opened the door.

And the one person she hated, well loved, but hated anyway was on her doorstep. More like he was in the hallway of her apartment building but it was sort of the same thing. She tried to shut the door in Dom's face but he stopped her. He forced his way in and she walked across the room. He was in her apartment but it didn't mean she had to talk to him.

Dom was quiet for a while until he finally spoke, "Listen, Connar, I'm really so--" But before he could finish his sentence she said, "Dom, just shut up. You don't need to say sorry because you were drunk, remember? It was all my fault, everything got screwed up and I hate you. I want you out of my house. Please, just get out." She moved towards the door to open it but Dom caught her before she could reach the length of the room.

She felt tears stinging in her eyes but she blinked them away. She would not cry in front of him, she had promised herself that. She still had her dignity, if nothing else. He had his hand tightly wrapped around her wrist and she wasn't able to twist her arm from his grasp. She looked up at him and said, "Toretto, get out of my house and leave me alone. I'm too pissed off at you to talk right now. So, please leave."

Dom shook his head, "No. I want I'm sorry. It's not your fault, it was mine. I should have kept my hands off you. I respect you too much as a friend to lose you. Just forgive me and we won't ever talk about it again. It'll be like it never happened."

He released the grip on her wrist. Her face was red with anger and she couldn't blink back the tears that were now spilling down her face. "Forget about it? Are kidding me? You think that coming here and telling me that you're sorry and saying that you'll forget about is going to make everything all right? Dom, you may forget about it because it wasn't important to you but I won't forget about it, ever. I can't forget about it. And you think I'm going to forgive you?  
You honestly believe that you know what you did to me? You have no idea.

"You know what though, I'm glad you came here. Because it'll make me get over you much quicker. Now that I've cried over you I can get over it. So if you can just please, go, I'd appreciate it." Connar finished her rant and stood by the door waiting for Dom to leave.

Dom looked sadly at Connar. Before he left he looked at her and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "Connar, I am sorry. I know you hate me right now, and you don't believe me. When you aren't mad, just know, I'll always be there for you. You're one of my best friends and I didn't mean to go that far and I'm sorry for that. I don't know how many times I can say that to you. I just want you to know that I love someone else and I can't lie to myself or to you about it. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

With that, Dom turned and left her apartment. Connar closed door behind him but didn't cry. She'd had enough with him and she didn't care anymore. If he loved someone else that was his problem. He didn't know what he was missing out on.


	12. Chapter 11 by Daredevil

Hey everyone. I want to thank anyone who reviews our fanfic. We hope you liked it so far. Well we want to thank Ranger Webb and Shadowstar21 for you reviews. We also would like to thank Princess Hermionie for helping us get more readers.

Hope you enjoy this chapie!

Daredevil

* * *

Chapter 11

Allyson stood in front of a door of a apartment, or should she say studio of the person who was fixing her car up. She knocked on it and was waiting for someone to open it. Soon someone came to the door. She heard the person unlock it and then open it. Allyson knew she wasn't in good terms with this person and decided that she should at least try to get to know her. Soon the door opened and Connar appeared from behind the door. "Umm. Hi Connar." Allyson said.

When Connar opened the door she was surprised to see one of the most unlikely people to be standing at her door step there. She didn't like this girl from the start. "What the fuck are _you _doing here bitch." Connar said.

"Well _sorry _to bother you, but I was wondering if you could come with me to the shop and check out my car with me. I wanted to see how much the cost will be all together." Allyson said trying to keep her temper under control.

"Fine, I'll meet you there." Connar said.

"Don't worry about it, we'll drive there that way we don't take both cars and then I will bring you back. Is that alright with you?

"Fine, but don't be expecting me to be nice to you, alright?" Connar said.

"That's fine." Allyson said walking away from the door to her car while Connar got her keys and closed the door. Connar got into the car and they drove off to the garage.

Meanwhile, Dom was working on Allyson's car, trying to fix the damage that was made from the accident. Soon he heard someone walk in the door way and drop something on the floor. He looked around the hood and saw that it was Letty with her bags on the floor. He looked back at the car. He didn't feel like talking to her right now. He could feel that she was watching him.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act out on you like that." Letty said with pleading eyes.

Dom walked from behind the hood to Letty. He stud about 10 feet away from her. He just looked at her for an explanation. Why was he going to listen to her now? Why should he, he thought to himself. "Why are you back?" he asked her.

"Because I missed you Dom and I love you of course. I shouldn't have broke up with you." She said walking toward him only leaving two feet between them. "Look Dom, I shouldn't have acted that way. I was jealous and I thought I was gonna loose you forever and then I realized that I broke up with you, which I did lose you. I missed you Dom and you are my world. I realize that now." Letty said getting even closer to him. She leaned into him putting her hands on his chest and kissed him.

Dom didn't pull away from Letty and just let her kiss him. He knew he loved Letty and Allyson, but he didn't know what to do.

They were interrupted from their kiss when they heard someone walk in. They pulled apart and Dom looked up to see who it was. He saw Allyson run out of the garage and Connar follow her. 'Oh no.' Dom thought to himself.

::Connar And Allyson's View::

Allyson walked out of the car with Connar trailing behind into the Toretto garage. She had just found out that Connar and her had a couple things in common, like they both liked the same music, alternative rock, and that they play an instrument. Connar plays the Base and Allyson plays a guitar and the drums. She also plays the base and piano.

When Allyson walked into the garage she saw something she never expected. She could feel tears starting to sting her eyes and anger, betrayal and untrue love. He didn't love her. Why was he doing this, why? If he did love her he wouldn't have done what he did. She couldn't stand seeing what was in front of her and ran past Connar not stopping to say anything and ran out of the garage.

Connar saw Allyson run past her and wondered why she did. She then saw Dom kissing Letty. "You son of a bitch. Now I know why." She said under her breath and walked out of the garage to where Allyson was sitting in the car crying. She was wondering why and walked over to her to ask her. "What' s the matter Daredevil." Connar asked.

"Because I'm in love with him. We were going out without anyone knowing and last night we had sex. Now I see him kissing Letty." Allyson said.

"That fucking jack ass. I swear he likes to use people. I slept with him too a couple of days ago. He told me that he didn't know what he was doing and that he was drunk. He also said to me that he was in love with someone else so he couldn't keep a commitment with me. He used us both!" Connar said. "Lets get out of here before we do something we will regret later." Connar said.

"Here, you drive." Allyson said handing her car keys to Connar. "Were going to the mall then we are going to the races tonight. We are so going to make him wish he was dead by the end of the day." Allyson said. She had stopped crying and had an evil look on her face.

"Lets go, but I ain't gonna dress like a slut." Connar said.

"No, but we are gonna make that son of a bitch fucking jealous. We'll go to the races in separate cars then we won't speak to him. We'll be flirting with other guys. Plus I think Jesse has a crush on you." Allyson said.

"That's fine with me." Connar said. "Do you really think Jesse has a crush on me?" She asked.

"Hell yeah, he is always looking at you. Now lets go to the tattoo and piercing parlor. I want to get a piercing in my eyebrow and one on my nose. Then we'll go to the mall. I'll pay for everything too. Let's go." Allyson said turning up the music a little more. It was Chevelle playing the song 'Still Running' The girls drove of to the tattoo parlor and then to the mall.


	13. Chapter 12 by Daredevil

Hey you guys, Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapie and I hope you enjoy this one!

Daredevil

* * *

Chapter 12 

Dom was sitting on the hood of his car when he heard screeching wheels. Then he saw people moving out of the way then heard a roar of a red convertible mustang. This one had a lot of painted graphics on it. On the side of it there was silver graphics and a skulls on it. It said Daredevil all over it. Loud alternative rock was sounding from it. He then saw another electric green car next to it. They both stopped to a halt. Dom walked up to the red car. The girl got out of the car. He saw that she was wearing a very short red leather skirt and a very short red leather halter top with some red leather high heeled boots that reached up to below her knee. She had black layered hair with red tips. She had electric green eyes. She looked at him. "Allyson, can I please talk to you?" Dom asked. She didn't say anything, she just ignored him. When he said that all she did was look at him and walked to the other car totally ignoring him. He needed to talk to her. He noticed she now had an eyebrow piercing and a nose piercing. It also looked like she had another tattoo on her back. It was another fairy that looked a lot like her. He watched her walk to the other car and knew who's car that was instantly, Connar's. He walked up to her again, "Can I please talk to you Allyson?" Dom asked again. "Alone." He said adding the last part 2 seconds later.

She looked at him then Connar then back at him, "Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of my friend over here." She said meaning Connar.

"Fuck, didn't you guys hate each other?" Dom asked wanting to know what the hell changed their anger towards each other to a friendship.

"It's amazing what a small conversation can do. We found out that we had a lot in common. Like, music, cars, racing, that we both play base or another rock instrument." Allyson said.

"Oh and we cant forget the other thing remember." Connar said.

"Your right." Allyson said. "Do you want to say it Con?"

"Oh no Al, you be my guest." Connar said gesturing her hand towards Allyson.

"How about this, we say it together." Allyson said.

"Al, what a great idea." Connar said sarcastically.

They both looked at each other and then at Dom, "You." They both said. They then walked away from their cars and into the crowd leaving Brian behind.

Mia was watching the whole thing with Vince and Letty. Letty didn't much care since she had Dom back in her grasp and that would leave one person out of Dom's grasp. Mia and Vince walked up to Allyson and Connar seeing that they were talking to a bunch of guys around them.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you so pissed at Dom? You two weren't mad at each other a couple of days ago." Mia asked Allyson.

"And why are you two hanging around each other? You two hate each other." Vince asked Allyson and Connar.

"Well we got a lot in common." Allyson said to Vince then looked at Mia, "And why don't you ask your brother why the hell I'm fucking pissed at him. Then come to me and ask that question."

Mia had this bad gut feeling something happened between Dom and Allyson. Mia walked away from them and tried to find where her brother was.

Allyson and Connar both walked away from Vince. Leon and Jesse near their cars that were all huddled in a group. Allyson and Connar walked up to the two.

"Hey boys, how's it going?" Allyson asked flirting with Leon. She stood next to Leon while Connar stood next Jesse.

"Hey Jesse, what's up?" Connar asked as she started to flirt with him."

"Uh... um. Not mu...mu...much." Jesse said with a stutter. "How about you Con?" he asked her.

"Not much, but I have had something that I have been meaning to tell you." Connar said looking at Jesse with a smile on her face.

"Oh... re... really?" Jesse said. He has never had his crushes ever come up to him and flirt with him. He really liked Connar so it was more difficult for him to talk since she was flirty with him and running her hands through his hair.

Allyson saw what was going on between Jesse and Connar, she instantly felt sorry for him. Connar really didn't know what she was doing to the poor guy. She looked at Leon and saw that he was staring at her? "What, do I have something in my hair or what?" Allyson asked.

"Naw." Leon said. He never really told anyone but he had a crush on Allyson. She was really hot and he knew a lot of people thought that too and now she was standing right next to him and talking to him.

"Then what is it?" She asked with one of her very sweet and sincere smiles.

"It's just you really beautiful." Leon said.

Allyson was really touched with what he said that she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back and then they were now doing their own little game of tonsil hockey.

Dom watched as he saw Allyson kiss Leon and then saw Connar flirt and play with Jesse's hair. He started to feel very jealous. He slowly walked over to them. Jesse and Connar looked up and noticed that he was coming.

"Hey Dom." Jesse said.

Allyson and Leon were still kissing. Allyson was sitting on the trunk of Leon's skyline with her hands on his chest. Leon had one of his hands in her hair and the other one on her thigh.

Connar just smiled at the way she saw Allyson and Leon and how Dom was looking at them. He looked like he was gonna murder somebody.

"Leon, your supposed to be checking if the cost is clear so we can race." Dom said getting a little ticked off. "And, you, Jesse...go with him."

Allyson and Leon broke apart. Leon looked up at Dom and Allyson watched trying to fix her hair. She knew Dom was jealous.

"Did we find people to race?" Leon asked.

"Yeah we found the other racers." Dom said.

"We'll be back soon boys. And Leon we'll finish this" she said giving him a kiss, "Later." And walked away with Connar who blew a kiss to Jesse.

"Dude, you should have seen Dom's face when he saw you guys makin' out. That was priceless. It looked like he was gonna murder Leon." Connar said walking along side with Allyson.

"Honey, that was only the beginning." Allyson said. "Now lets watch the race."

Allyson saw her brother talking to Hector and Edwin and walked over to talk to them. Connar had stayed behind talking to Jesse. "Hey Hector, Edwin, Bri." She said.

"Hey Daredevil." Hector and Edwin said.

Brian turned around from where he was talking to look up at who said his name. His mouth opened wide as he saw her attire for the evening. Before he could say anything he was interrupted by Allyson.

"Bri, don't even think of saying a thing about my outfit, I'm 23 years old and not 12. I can dress the way I want." Allyson said giving her brother a warning.

"You two know each other?" Hector asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother." Allyson said.

Edwin's jaw dropped, "You can't be, you don't look nothing alike."

"He looks like my father. And I look like my mother, except I died my hair black and red." Allyson said.

"Rie, you look like one of those skanks that are all over Dom. Wait... Don't tell me you are trying to get him too?" Brian said in a worry tone.

"No Bri, I'm not." She said. I'm trying to get Vince." She said with a smile only joking around with him.

Brian was shock, was she telling him the truth? "What?!" he said with a squeaky voice.

Hector and Edwin started to laugh.

"Bri, I was just kidding, calm down." Allyson said laughing at how squeaky Brians voice was.

"Cops! Cops! Cops!" someone said. Everyone ran to their cars. Allyson ran to her car and saw Connar get into her own car. They all drove off and went their separate ways.


	14. Chapter 13 by Brie and Daredevil

Thanks for all your reviews everyone.

**Ranger Webb:** You asked if Brian knows about Dom and Allyson were together in the past, well he doesn't know and Dom does know that Brian is her brother.

**Princess Hermione: **Thanks for your review, and also I'm still working on the other story, but it's taking me a while since I have a lot of Homework and I'm working on this one. I'll talk to you later and I will tell you when I'll update the other one onto 

**ShadowStar21:** Thanks for reviewing!

Hope you enjoy this chapie!

Daredevil

* * *

Chapter 13

Allyson and Connar entered the Toretto house 30 minutes later after the race. They had to get rid of the cops, so Allyson decided to do it herself since she was a professional at getting rid of them.

Connar finally understood why they called Allyson, Daredevil; it was because she _is_ one. Connar never seen a person less afraid to do a stunt that Allyson. Connar realized that Allyson was pretty fast when it came to racing. The girl knew what she was doing. She had to respect her for that. She decided she wanted to race her again fair and square.

Allyson looked at her surroundings. She saw a ton of skanks standing around and trying to flirt with the guys. She saw her brother in the corner with his hand around Mia. They were talking to Leon and Jesse. Allyson looked at Connar and smiled. She was still in shock from when she saw Allyson playing chicken with a cop when he was after Connar. Of course the cop got scared and turned; he crashed into a wall. She grabbed Connar's arm and pulled her to go see Jesse, Leon, her brother and Mia. Allyson saw that Leon was looking at her and smiled. She realized that Leon wasn't that bad. He was really nice guy. She wasn't planning playing with him. She decided she was going to start her love life over, I mean so what if she didn't have Dom, he wasn't in love with her anymore, he loved her but he wasn't in love. He couldn't tell the difference right now. He was just playing with her and Connar.

"Hey you guys. I see you got away from the cops." Leon said.

"Dude, they were practically running away from Al, I swear. She is a Daredevil. She crashed like 5 cop cars that were after us." Connar said as she got out of her shock of state when Leon said something.

Allyson smiled and rolled her eyes politely. "Come on, they were asking for it. Plus they never catch me. I have been doing this since I was 16 years old." She said. "Even ask Bri, I was the one who taught him." She laughed.

Brian smiled, "No you didn't..." Brian said. Everyone looked at him and smiled, "Okay, fine yes she did." Everyone laughed.

"You know Brian, I'm getting a little tired. How 'bout you come upstairs and tuck me in." Mia tugged on his shirt sleeve and led him upstairs.

"Oooh, Brian's getting some tonight!" Jesse teased. Everyone laughed. Connar walked over to Jesse and pulled him over to the couch to sit with her. She leaned in and kissed him. Connar was actually having fun making out with Jesse, she may actually like him. That's why it made her feel bad that she was only doing this because of Dom.

Allyson was still talking to Leon; she was sitting on his lap, facing him. Allyson looked over at Connar and saw her making out with Jesse. She looked back at Leon and kissed him deeply. He broke the kiss and looked up at her and said, "Wanna go upstairs?"

Allyson hesitated, "Um, okay." She got off his lap and grabbed his hand with one hand and with the other took the Corona out of Leon's hand and drank some of it. She handed it back and smiled at him, he also took a drink from it. She pulled him behind her and led him up the stairs. Leon put his arms around her and kissed her neck.

The front door opened. Letty, Dom and Vince walked in and saw Leon and Allyson walking up the stairs. Dom said angrily, "What are you guys going?"

Leon looked down a him and smiled, "Me and Al are going upstairs for a bit. Is that okay?"

"No. Get your ass downstairs." Dom said angrily.

"Why?" Leon asked with his mouth opened. Allyson was behind Leon rolling her eyes but she didn't say anything.

Dom caught Allyson rolling her eyes and said, "Why the fuck are you rolling your eyes, Al? This is my house and if I don't want you guys to go upstairs than you fucking won't."

Allyson walked down the stairs and stood an inch from his face, "You're just jealous that Leon is going to get some from me and you won't ever again. You can't use me like that, Dom. Or Connar. You can't use her either. We didn't do anything to deserve that shit from you. Well except maybe _love_ you. But that isn't important to you is it?"

Allyson walked past Dom, Letty and Vince and sat on the couch next to Connar and Jesse who had stopped making out and were listening to the conversation. Leon was staring at Allyson and Dom with his mouth opened with confused look on his face.

Dom glared at Allyson and then at looked at Letty who had an angry look on her face, "Al, shut up. You don't have to bring this up now."

Allyson laughed, "Oh, I don't? I don't have to bring it up? Well, I think everyone here, especially Letty would just _love_ to hear about what you did to Connar and Me. Why don't you fill them in or should I?" Allyson said getting ticked off at Dom.

Dom stayed quiet and just stared straight into Allyson's eyes. He could tell she was pissed off and never be able to forgive him for what he did.

"What the hell happened, Dom?" Letty asked. She was now pissed off. She wanted to know what happened between all three of them.

Dom stayed quiet. He wasn't going to say anything. He couldn't even look at Letty. It did hurt Dom when she said that he didn't care if they loved him. He really did. He wondered how you could love 3 people at once. He got jealous a little over Connar, but mostly over Allyson. He was jealous because he knew he was never gonna get her back and she had used to be his.

Allyson was delighted by the fact that he couldn't say anything. She said, "What's the matter Dom? You don't want Letty to find out that you and I had sex. Or maybe you and Connar? Oh wait, but you and Connar didn't count did it? You were _drunk_ weren't you?"

Dom looked at her surprised; he didn't know that Connar had told Allyson that he had been drunk. He looked at Connar and then back at Allyson with his mouth wide.

"Yes, Dom. She told me all about it. And I told her everything about you and me. Doesn't that make you feel like such a jerk? " Allyson looked up at Letty who still had the same angered face as before and said, "Sorry, Letty. You shouldn't of had to find out about that this way."

Leon broke in, "Wait. So you and Dom had sex? And Dom and Connar had sex?" he asked.

"Yes, we did." Allyson replied.

"Connar, the whole time you've been flirting with me and kissing me was to get back at Dom wasn't it?" Jesse turned to Allyson and said, "And the whole time that you were with Leon that was just to get back at Dom, too, wasn't it?" Jesse had a hurt look on his face.

Connar and Allyson felt horrible. Allyson looked up at Leon, "Leon, I'm sorry. At first it was to make Dom jealous but now, I have something for you. I'm really really sorry. And if you don't forgive me I'll understand."

Jesse looked at Connar and said, "How 'bout you?" He still had the hurt look on his face.

Connar looked at Allyson and then back at Jesse. She said, "Jess, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I had to make Dom jealous. I didn't know what to do. He really hurt me and it seemed that flirting with you would piss him off and it worked. But now, it totally screwed everything up because I think I like you." Connar looked over at Leon, "And Leon, Allyson is telling the truth, she does like you."

Leon walked down the stairs and walked over to where Allyson was sitting. All eyes were on them. Leon kneeled in front of Allyson and put the palm of his hand under her chin and lifted it slightly so their eyes could meet, "Is that true, what Con said, that you really do like me?" Leon asked. He wanted to know the truth.

Allyson looked into Leon's blue eyes. She could tell he was hurt and she felt even horrible to know she was the one that caused that. A tear fell down her cheek, "Yes, it's true, I did start to develop feelings for you. I'm so sorry that I hurt you." Allyson said. She was now crying.

Letty and Dom had been silent the whole time. Letty finally processed everything. Dom had had sex with both Connar and Allyson. Letty looked at Dom, "I can't believe you _did_ that. I thought I meant more to you than that. But the moment I leave you have sex with two girls." Letty turned and ran into the kitchen. Dom glared at Allyson and followed Letty into the kitchen. When he passed Allyson he paused and said, "Do you see what you did? Next time keep your mouth shut."

Allyson laughed and rolled her eyes. She faced everyone, "You know what. I'm leaving. I don't want to stay here anymore." She said getting up from the couch walking past Leon who had been kneeling in front of her and walked out the door.

Dom followed Letty into the kitchen where she turned and faced him. She looked at him angrily, "Dom, how could you do that? To me. To Connar. She's one of your best friends. I'd never thought you'd do something like that.

Dom interrupted her, "I know, Letty. I'm sorry. I never meant to do that but I mean, you were gone; what was I supposed to do? I missed you so much." He looked into her eyes, "I love you. You know that."

Letty looked into Dom's eyes, "I know you do, Dom. I love you too." She hugged him and said, "I missed you too. Promise never to do that again."

Dom laughed, "Yeah, well don't leave again. Deal?"

Letty smiled, "Deal. One question, Do you still love Allyson?"

Dom thought for a while, "I love her but I'm not _in_ love with her."

Letty seemed content with the answer and they both went back into the living room where everyone was.

When they walked out into the living room Letty noticed that Allyson had left, she turned to Leon, "Where did Allyson go?"

Leon shrugged, "She said she didn't want to stay so she left."

Allyson started towards her car as she shut the door behind her. She was pissed off at Dom, but she was even more pissed off at herself for believing him and mostly because she hurt Leon. When she reached her car she looked in her purse to get her keys. After searching for a while she pulled them out, but before she knew it she was on the cold concrete floor unconscious. The person who hit her on the back of her head had picked her up by her arms and dragged her to his car and placed her in the back seat of his car. He then got into the car and sped off.


	15. Chapter 14 by Brie and Daredevil

Hey everyone, I want to thank you for your reviews!

Fanfictions you must check out:

One from LadyDragon99, "Faking It" I have read and reviewed it. It seems like it's gonna be a rally good fic, so you guys may want to check it out. You also may want to check out Princess Hermione's Fanfiction; They are all really good.

Shout Outs!

**LadyDragon99: **Thank's for reviewing and keep writing, it seems like it's gonna be a good one.

**Ranger Webb:** Thanks for reviewing. In this chapter you will find out who the person is, that takes Allyson.

**C. Kerwood, Scottish Lass2, and SadowStar21:** Thanks for reviewing you guys.

We are so addicted to Reviews. Oh and by the way Brie says 'Hi' since she isn't allowed to go online so she cant say anything. So please Review this chapter every! We want to know what you think of this chapter. Brie and I were laughing our asses of just writing it.

Daredevil

Enjoy!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 14 

Connar looked around nervously. She didn't want to be around Dom anymore. Jesse seemed to have forgiven her because he had his arm around her. She turned and whispered into his ear, "I'm going to go, okay?"

Jesse nodded and said, "I'll walk you out." He then turned to everyone and said, "I'll be back, I'm going to walk Connar outside."

Vince, Leon and Letty waved bye to Connar. Dom didn't look at Connar, though. She didn't mind. She let Jesse lead her outside.

Allyson's car was still parked in front of Dom's house. It was still parked right in behind Connar's car. The contents of Allyson's pursed were spilled all over the sidewalk. Connar looked around for Allyson, she wasn't anywhere.

Jesse noticed Allyson's car was still outside. He looked at Connar, "Hey, I guess Al never left."

"No. Look at her purse." Connar was starting to worry. She looked up at Jesse, "I think something happened to her." Her voice seemed panicked.

She ran back inside with Jesse running right behind her. She ran over to Dom who was now sitting on the couch with Letty and began tugging on his arm. She said with the same panicked tone, "Dom. Dom. Something's the wrong with Allyson. Her car... Her car is still outside and her purse is on the floor. And...Oh my god, I think something happened to her."

Dom looked up at her confused, "What? What do you mean something happened?"

"I don't know, her keys are still on the floor and she is nowhere to be found. She isn't in her car or anything." Connar said.

Dom looked at Leon and saw that his face was flushed. Dom got up and walked to the front door leaving everyone behind.

Connar saw him get up and walk out the door, she ran out the door with Jesse, Leon and Vince following her. Letty walked up the stairs and knocked on Mia's door knowing that Brian would be in there with her. She heard someone walk to the door and yell out, 'Coming.' Letty didn't like Allyson much, but she never gave her a chance. The door opened and saw that it was Mia. "Mia, where's Bri?... Something's wrong... Allyson is gone." Letty said.

"What?" Mia said.

"What's wrong?" Brian said walking to the door where Mia was standing.

"Allyson's car is outside, but she isn't and she said she was leaving... Her purse and keys are on the ground. We don't know where she is." Letty said.

When Brian heard what had happened to his baby sister, he put a shirt on and ran out the room and into the hallway down the stairs to go outside with Letty and Mia trailing behind him.

Allyson opened her eyes from where she was laying in the backseat of a car. Her head was hurting a lot and she couldn't think straight, 'What the fuck?' she asked herself rubbing the back of her head. She looked at the driver's seat and saw the same guy who had cut her brakes was sitting in the front seat. She recognized him, it was Jack.

She groaned, "Damn it, Jack. What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were still in San Diego." She asked, trying to sound calm and nonchalant.

Jack laughed. "I heard you got out of prison. Naughty little Al, trying to hide from me. I came to get you back, I still own you, you know. I knew you'd be here; this is where Brian lives, isn't it? How sweet, you came to see your big brother." He said with a laugh. He continued, "Why'd you cover for Brian? I told you to keep your mouth shut but you didn't. You got sent to prison and I had to live without you for almost 3 years. You know I can't live without you." He hit the steering wheel with his fist, "I love you babe, don't you know that? All those letters I sent you; you sent them all back, unopened. Don't you know what that made me feel like? It made me feel like you didn't love me. But you love me don't you?" He began rocking back and forth in his seat making the car swerve, "You love me, I know you do."

Allyson was scared out of her mind. She wouldn't let him push her around though. She said, "You make me sick, Jack. You're fucking crazy. I hate you. I never loved you. You need some help, seriously, you're crazy." She tried not to make her voice quiver but she didn't think she was succeeding in that.

Jack turned around in his seat completely ignoring the road, "No. Don't say that. You know you love me. I love you. Let's get married." He looked back at the road and turned the wheel just in time to swerve from hitting a car.

Allyson shook her head, "I wouldn't marry you're crazy ass if you were the last person on earth. Jack, you need help. You need to leave me alone. I don't love you."

Jack began rocking in his seat again, "No. I love you. I love you so much, don't you get it? You're my FUCKING soul mate."

"No, Jack. I'm not your soul mate. If I was your soul mate and you loved me so much, why'd you cut my brakes before the race the other day? If you loved me as much as you say why the hell did you try to kill me?"

Jack broke into huge shuttering sobs, "I'm sorry, Al. I'm really really sorry about that. I never meant to hurt you. But when I saw you flirting with that guy, I LOST it Al. I just LOST IT." He screamed the last words.

"Wouldn't you want to cut the guys brakes and not mine?" She asked. She wanted to keep him busy talking to her so he wouldn't do anything crazy.

"No. You're a slut. You were cheating on me by flirting with that guy. I HATE you." He hit the steering wheel with his fist again, "I love you, Al. I really do. We're going to get married and have 10 kids. Won't that be great? We'll have 5 girls and 5 boys. I've named them all." He laughed, counting on his fingers, "Allyson Jr., Jack Jr., Sunny and Cher—those are going to be twins." He continued, "Tanner, Liv Taylor, Carlos Santana—"

"I'm not getting married to you and I'm not having your damn kids." Allyson said.

"DON'T FUCKING INTERRUPT ME!" he yelled and then sighed, "Now I have to start all over again." He continued in a voice that was almost a whisper, "Allyson Jr., Jack Jr., Sunny and Cher, Tanner, Liv Taylor, Carlos Santana, Betty Boop, Donna Ester, and Brian." He finished counting on his fingers and waved his hands in the air, "See?! Ten! Ten kids!" he placed his hands on the steering wheel. He whipped around in his seat and said, "Don't you like the last two names? I chose Brian because he's your brother and I know how much you love him. And Donna Ester. That's my favorite Mexican restaurant. After we get married, I'll take you there for our honey moon. Won't that be fun?" He began laughing hysterically.

"Oh dear lord." Allyson mumbled and sat back in her seat. She didn't know what to do. Jack was hysterical.

"And then we can move to any town you want. How about Japan? We can live there. Then we can have Japanese kids. I love to eat rice. It doesn't matter; we can live anywhere you want because I love you. I love you so much." He said.

"Jack, I don't love you. You have to understand that. I love someone else." Allyson said quietly.

Jack shook his head violently, "No. You don't love anyone else except for me. And Dom doesn't love you. He has a girlfriend, remember? He doesn't love you," Jack laughed hysterically. "only I love you. You can't love Dom. You can't! You can't, you can't, you CAN'T. You can only love ME." He broke into sobs again. "You only love me. Do you understand that? You only love me. Al, promise me you won't ever leave me. Promise." He put his hand in the back seat and grabbed her wrist. He squeezed it hard, "PROMISE ME." He said again.

Allyson tried to unwrap his fingers from her wrist but he was squeezing so tightly that tears were soon clouding her vision. She said, "Okay, okay. I promise.'

He still didn't release the grip of his fingers on her wrist, "Say that you love me and that you'll marry me. SAY IT."

"I..." Allyson started.

"SAY IT!" He screamed.

"I love you...and—and I'll marry you." Allyson said quickly.

Jack instantly released his grip and patted her thigh and said, "I knew you loved me. I knew it." Jack didn't say anything else. He seemed content with the fact that Allyson said that she loved him and that she would marry him. He kept his eyes on the road and would occasionally glance back at Allyson with a smile on his face. He was humming "If you're happy and you know it..."

Allyson looked around. She had to find a cell phone. She knew Jack had a cell phone and needed to find it. She scooted over to the next seat so she was sitting diagonally from him. She noticed his cell phone was sticking half way out of his pants pocket. She couldn't believe what she was going to do. She moved herself so she was behind Jack and she stood up a little and put her arm around him. She hesitated but kissed his cheek and then his neck. With her other hand she grabbed the cell phone and very slowly slipped it out of his pocket. He was so happy that she was kissing him again that he didn't notice his cell phone was just taken out of his pocket. She sat on top of the cell phone so he wouldn't see it. She'd have to wait until he stopped somewhere before she could use it. And then she almost gagged. She couldn't believe that she just kissed him. It's not that he was ugly, he was actually cute, but he was _crazy_.

"Jack, Um. I have to go to the bathroom. Really bad." Allyson said, that's the only way she could think of getting him to stop.

"No. We're not stopping." Jack said.

Allyson pouted. She knew he couldn't deny her anything when she pouted. But he wasn't looking. She poked him until he turned around and pouted again, "Please, Jack. I need to go pee. I really REALLY need to go."

He sighed, "Okay. Fine. But I'm going to walk you." He pulled over into a gas station. Allyson put the cell phone into her pants and waited until Jack opened the door; he had put it on child lock. He opened the door and grabbed her arm. He pulled her arm and pushed her ahead of him to the bathroom.

She walked in and locked the door behind her. She sat on the toilet and took out Jack's phone. She turned it on and tried to remember Dom's cell phone. And then she remembered Brian. She dialed his cell phone number. It rang twice. Finally Brian picked it up.

She burst into to tears and sobbed into the phone, "Brian. Oh my god, Brian. You have to help me."

Brian's phone was ringing on the dashboard of Brian's car. Dom picked it up and checked the caller ID, it said "unknown". He answered it and heard Allyson sobbing into the phone.

"Al! Al, where are you? Al, tell me where you are." Dom yelled into the phone.

"Dom? Give the phone to Brian. I don't want to talk to you." Allyson said, still sobbing.

"No. Tell me where you're at, now." Dom looked nervously at Brian.

"I don't know exactly. I don't even know if I'm still in LA. I'm at some gas station. I think it's called Jesus' Gas and Tires or something. I'm in the bathroom. Jack is waiting outside the door. I'm so scared." Allyson whispered back into the phone.

Dom sighed and said to Brian, "She's still in LA. She's at Jesus' gas station." Dom talked back into the phone, "Al, just stay where you are. We'll get there as fast as we can. I'm going to call Mia's phone and then call the cops. Bye."

"Um, can you find me a plunger?"

"What?" Dom asked a little confused. Was she talking to him?

"Oh not you, I was talking to Jack. Bye. And hurry please. Bye." Allyson hung up the phone.

Dom hung up the phone and called Mia's phone to tell her what was going and then called the cops.


	16. Chapter 15 by Brie and Daredevil

Chapter 15

Allyson jumped off the toilet seat when she heard banging on the bathroom door.

"Al?! What the hell are you doing?" Jack said angrily through the door.

Allyson stayed quiet and then said "I _told_ you to get me a plunger. And hurry up."

"What the..." Allyson heard Jack say outside. She heard another pounding that sounded like someone's body being thrown against the door.

Allyson heard a knock on the door and Connar's familiar voice asking her to open the door, "Al. Open the door."

Allyson sighed and walked to the door. She opened the door a bit and looked out. She hesitated before opening it.

Connar saw her hesitate and said, "It's okay. Dom's got him."

Allyson flung the door open and threw her arms around Connar, "Oh my god. He wanted to _marry_ me. Gross. I actually had to kiss him." Allyson shuttered.

Brian saw Allyson and came running over to her. He said, "Al? Are you okay? He didn't do anything to you did he?"

He looked over her body to find any bruises. He saw the bruise on her wrist and cursed under his breath. Then he looked at her face and saw dried blood from where Jack had hit her. He said, "I'm going to kill the bastard."

Allyson looked over to where Dom was on top of Jack punching him. Everyone heard sirens in the distance and Dom stopped hitting Jack. Jack's eye was swollen shut and his lip was bleeding. Dom looked at him and said, "Don't ever touch her again. You're lucky I didn't kill you."

The police had finally showed up. A cop got out of his car and walked cautiously over to Dom and Jack. Dom pointed at Jack and said, "He kidnapped Al." That's all he had to say. The cop took out his hand cuffs and cuffed Jack.

Jack looked up through his one good eye at Allyson and began sobbing again, "Al! Al, I'm sorry! I love you. We'll still get married, I promised you that. Don't forget about Sunny and Cher, and Donna Ester, and—and—and Betty, um Boop! Don't forget..." He wasn't able to finish because the cop had already pushed him into the backseat of the car.

Everyone looked back at Allyson, random "What?" came from around the parking lot. But before Allyson could answer, the cop car with Jack in the back passed by them. They saw Jack bang the glass with his cuffed hands and yell "I love you" through the window. Allyson shuttered.

They had to wait until Brian finished the report with the cop before they left. They also had to wait until Allyson was checked by a paramedic. Finally, after the paramedic gave Allyson some ice for her head they went home. Allyson went home in Brian's car and Dom went with Mia and the rest of the girls. Allyson told Brian the story on the way to Dom's house.

When they got to Dom's house, Dom invited everyone in for a Corona. Allyson shook her head and said, "No. I'm going home." She said.

She looked at Dom, "Thanks Dom, for your help."

"No problem, just get some rest. We'll check on you tomorrow okay."

"Okay." She said.

Finally she turned to Leon, "See yeah Leon. I'm still really sorry. Forgive me?"

Leon smiled and hugged her, "Of course."

Allyson turned around to everyone and said "See Yeah later you guys. And thanks for your help and saving me from 10 children with weird names." She said as she started walking over to her car but as she was getting in she heard Letty say, "Allyson, I'm really sorry that I was such a bitch. I should have let you talk to Dom all these years but I guess I was just scared you'd take him from me. If we can start over I would be very happy, so we could actually get to know each other."

Allyson nodded and said, "Sure. And I'm sorry too, Letty." She got in her car and turned it on. She waved to them and left.

Allyson opened the door to her house and walked into it. She was tired and had a really bad headache. She felt like she wanted to start over but she didn't know how. She thought about what she was going to do. She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She walked into her closet and grabbed a pair of pajamas she had and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When she got into the shower she let the hot water run over her body. She knew she was not going to be able to think about what she was going to do to start a new life. Her head hurt too much and she was just too tired. She got out of the shower and went strait to bed. She was going to worry about what she was going to do tomorrow. She immediately fell asleep when her head hit the pillow.


	17. Chapter 16 by Daredevil

Chapter 16

Allyson woke up to the sun shinning on her eyes into the room from the window. She stretched and got out of bed trying to remembering what happened the night before. "Oh yeah Jack." She said as she remembered what did happen. Her head felt like it was splitting in half. It was a nightmare. At least part of it was over. She didn't know what to do about the guys Dom, Letty, and everyone else. She knew it wouldn't be good for her to stay and she needed a break. She needed to get away for a while, at least until she was okay or at least the heat from the incident cools down.

She walked to the full length mirror and looked at herself in the mirror. She started to think about everything that was going on. She wanted to change her life and figure a way to still be herself in the process.

She walked to her closet and opened it. She grabbed five of the duffle bags that she had and walked back to her bed. She went to her dressers and started grabbing cloths out of them and putting them in the duffle bag.

She knew she shouldn't run away from her problems but what was she going to do? It would be for the better for all of them. She would come back when she has changed to her knew self and when she knows that she is ready to come back, she will.

She walked over to her CD player and grabbed all the CD's that she owned and stuffed it into another duffle bag. And grabbed anything she would need to use while she was gone and she knew she wouldn't be able to live without.

After she was done packing she sat down at her desk and took out a couple of pieces of paper and a pen. She started to scribble something down on them. After writing the letter she put it in an envelope.

She grabbed the bags that she had and walked down the stairs. When she opened the door, someone was already standing there and was about to knock.

He looked at her a little confused of why she had a couple of duffle bags in her hand. "A where are you going?" he asked her.

"I'm leaving for a little bit. I will be back though. I just need a break, a vacation or something." She said not looking him in his eyes. She could feel his gaze bare into her, and she started to feel uncomfortable and walked passed him with the duffle bags in her hands.

"Where are you going?" The guy asked following her.

"I don't know, I will call when I get there." She said. By this time she was already at the car and opened the top of the red mustang convertible. She placed her duffle bags in the back seats and walked back to the house with him trailing behind.

"You just got here, you can't run again. Stay where you belong." He said.

"Vince, where do I belong, huh, tell me now where do I belong. I belong nowhere but on the road. That's the only place I belong." she said a little pissed off.

"You belong with us. Everyone. You can race with us. You can work in the garage and stay here. Just don't leave." Vince said. He didn't want her to leave. She had just got here and she belonged with them like the old times, when they were best friends.

"No I can't." Allyson said turning around to face him. "All I do is cause problems for you guys. That's all I do. I'm the problem. I have to remove the problem and everything will be okay for you guys and then you won't have to deal with it. I don't belong with you guys, not right now. Me going away is a good thing for you guys and me. I won't be gone for long, I still have to come back for my car, remember." She said with a smile.

"You are the thing that makes us all happy. You are what held us together and when you left we had to find out how to deal without you. We can't do that again. Why are you doing this to all of us, to Mia, Brian, me, to, to Connar and Leon. What about Dom!" He was desperate and needed to do something about it.

She ignored him walking back up the stairs and walking into her room to her desk. She grabbed the envelopes that she had written the letters to. One letter to the whole team and one to Dom. She walked up to Vince and handed him the letters. "Here, give this to Dom and this one is to the rest of you. I have to go. I don't know where I'm going, but I will call you when I get there. My brother has my cell phone number so you can call me, but don't call me and tell me to come back because I will come back when I'm ready." She walked back down the stairs and into the living room and grabbed the cell phone that was on the coffee table. When she walked back towards the front door she saw that Vince was standing in front of it.

He wasn't going to let her out until he got her to change her mind. His arms were crossed and the door was shut and locked. "Your not leaving till you change your mind."

Allyson was a little ticked off and was ready to do anything to get out of here. "Moved out of my way before I do something I will regret." She said.

He stood his ground and said, "No, I'm not moving till we talk about this."

Allyson just walked through her kitchen and heard him following her. She hid behind the door. When Vince walked in she walked out behind the door and walked back into the living room to the front door. When she opened the door she felt someone grab her arm and turn her around.

She was looking at Vince eye to eye. "Why won't you just let me be?" she said starting to cry. "Let go of me."

"What's the matter, why are you crying?" Vince asked worriedly.

"None of your business. Just leave me alone." Allyson said trying to pull her arm out of his grip.

"No, not until you tell me what is the matter." He said holding on to her.

"I can't stay here right now. It's hard for me to even look at Dom. I'm still in love with him, and I can't do anything about it. I need to get out of here to see if I can get over him. You know how much her hurt me, even though I forgave him for it? I can't see him and Letty together in front of me because, it is really hard for me. Don't make me stay, cause I wont." Allyson said.

Vince let go of Allyson after she said that. He couldn't believe what she said. She seemed so hurt. He watched her as she ran to her car, got in and drove out. He was left behind with the two letters. He looked at the letters and then closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked and walked to his car and left.

::Toretto House::

When Vince got home, Dom walked up to him wondering why he had a confused look on his face and asked, "Where's Al?"

"She left... I tried to stop her, but I couldn't." Vince said.

"What? Where is she going?" Dom asked.

"I don't know, she said she would call when she gets there." Vince said. He got the letters that he ad in his hand and gave the one that said Dom on it to him.

Dom looked at the letter in his hands saw there was a lump in it. "What's this?" He asked.

"She gave that to me to give to you." Vince responded.

Dom walked up the stairs to his room. When he got to his room he closed the door behind him and sat on his bed. He watched the letter for a little while, and then he started to open it.

::Living room::

Vince walked to the living room where everyone was watching T.V. but Dom since he had went upstairs. Everyone looked at Vince once they heard him walk in. They saw that Vince was sad.

"What's wrong Vince?" Letty asked.

"Read the letter to find out." Vince replied handing the letter to her.

Letty took the letter from his hand and opened it.


	18. Chapter 17 by Daredevil

Chapter 17: Dom's Letter

Dom opened the envelope and took out the letter. In the envelope his saw the claddagh ring he gave Allyson. He looked at the ring. He held the ring tight in his hand as he read the letter. The letter said:

_Dear Dom, _

_I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to cause you any problems. I know you are going to hate me when you find out what I did when you get this letter, but it is for the best; for everyone and you, even me. I just want you to know that I still love you and I always will, but you love someone else. This is why I enclosed the promise ring you gave me in here to give it to Letty. If you think I will never come back, well you're wrong. I don't know when I will be back. It depends how long it takes me to figure things out. I don't know where I'm goin' but when I find out I'll call you, so don't worry. _

_It's weird how things turned out, you know. Most of the time it's for the better. Well, I have no idea what more to write, but what I have stated. Oh, and please don't blame yourself for me leaving, because it wasn't. I had to leave. I need to find who I really am inside. I need you to understand that. Just remember I still and always love you even though you don't love me the same. _

_Love,_

_Your Daredevil_

_P.S. Please forgive me. And I will keep contact. That's a promise. _

Dom whipped away a tear from his cheek and looked at the door. He couldn't believe that she would leave again. He looked at the ring in his hand and then put it on his dresser. He folded up the letter and stuffed it in the envelope. He placed the envelope on his dresser and laid down on his bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking about Allyson.


	19. Chapter 18 by Daredevil

Chapter 18: The other letter

Letty opened the letter and read out loud what it had to say:

_Dear everyone, _

_By the time you get this letter, I'm probably on the highway headed somewhere, I don't know where though. You guys probably hate me for leaving, but it had to be done. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I stayed. I will be back though, I just don't know when and when I find out where I'm gonna be, I'll give you a call._

_Brian, I just wanted to say that I love you, and that you don't need to worry about me. I will be fine. I also wanted you to know that I'm gonna give you my house and you can live there if you want, since I won't need it anytime soon. You have my number, so you can call me; just don't call to tell me to come back, cause I won't._

_Mia, I'm sorry that I left and that you will be so pissed off at me and yell at me the next time you probably see me, but I had to do this before I have a break down and I need some space to myself just for now. I will still call you and make sure that everything is okay over there. Besides, I need to know if you're keeping my brother in line. ::giggles:: Call me anytime, if you need to. _

_Connar, I just wanted to say that you better continue my car because I will be back for it and I wanna race you again. Thanks for being my friend. I wanna know how your doing so give me a ring alright. _

_Vince, I know you are gonna run me over the next time you see me, cause I left you guys again, but I just need you to understand that I need to do this for me. So when I come back I'm better than ever. Just be happy no one kidnapped you and planned on making you get married to him and make you have 10 kids. ::giggles:: Come on Vince laugh. I know you are gonna try and be a tough shit, but you have to laugh once in a while. Just remember, don't name your kids Betty Boop, Sunny and Cher, Carlos Santana, or even Dona Ester. I still say jack needs to stay in a mental hospital. _

_Leon, I'm sorry for messing with you the other day. I actually was starting to like you really. I know you forgave me already but still. I feel like that wasn't enough punishment for me so I'm taking the third degree from myself. When I come back, I want to see if I can really get to know you, so be prepared. _

_Jesse, I know I don't know you that much, but I promise I will try and really get to know you when I get back. Hope you and Connar stay happy together!_

_Letty, I know we never got along that well in the past, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I'm happy that you and Dom are together. _

_Well I think that's everyone, if your wondering that I forgot about Dom, I didn't. I wrote him another letter. Just be sure to remind him that it isn't his fault that I left, because I know him well that he is going to take the heat for it even though he didn't push me away. So please and make sure you tell him that it wasn't his fault. I know I told him in the last letter, but still, he needs to be reminded. _

_Well I better get going. I'll call you guys up when I get someplace and don't forget to call. I'll miss you, you guys. And keep racing! _

_Love,_

_Allyson_

Letty folded up the letter and placed it back in the envelope. She looked over to Mia and saw her crying on Brian's shoulder. "It's okay Mia, she'll be back and you can call her."

Mia looked up at Letty, "I know. But that was just such an emotional letter." Mia said, "I mean, who wants a kid named Dona Ester? Some people could just be insane sometimes!" Mia said.

Everyone around her started to laugh.

"What, what did I say?" Mia asked.


	20. Important Note Must read! Sequal Spoiler

::Important note::

Authors you should check out:

**_C. Kerwood_**: She has some of the best fanfiction. If you can't get enough Vin Diesel and you like Pitch Black fanfiction, I suggest you check out hers.

**_Ladydragon99:_** She has two good The Fast And The Furious fanfiction so go check hers out.

**_BookWorm1990:_** She has quiet a bit of good fanfiction. Check them out, I promise you'll like it.

**_Princess Hermione:_** She has some good fanfiction, if you haven't checked it out you should.

**_Ashlyn Alexis:_** She has some good The Fast And The Furious fanfiction.

So I hope you check them out!

Thanks everyone who has ever reviewed our fanfic, you encouraged us to keep writing!

Hey you guys, Brie and I here. I just wanted to know what you thought of the whole story combined. We are planning to make a 2nd part to this story, (We're still thinking of a title. If you know a good one write it down in the review.), You'll have to stayed tuned to find out what happens in that one. But we want to make sure that we have your attention to make sure you want a equal to this story.

If a summer for the next sequel, I'll have it on this page. But I want to make sure you want to read it before we put it up.

Thanks for your time!

Daredevil

Spoiler!

Dishonest Love (Tell me what you think of the tittle)

The team, starts to wonder if Allyson will ever come back after not seeing her for 3 years. But what happens when she does and brings a little surprise with her? Will this change there lives forever, or will it just bring them together. Will Jesse and Connar still be together? Will Letty and Dom still be together? Did Allyson change at all? Did anything else change in the Toretto house? If so what or who? Well stayed tuned to find out!


End file.
